His Butler, Elizabeth?
by NerdsRule
Summary: Things get just a little (or a lot) out of hand, after Sebastian's mysterious disappearance and Elizabeth's offer to be Ciel's new butler. Things get even more crazy when Sebastian decides that he is still entitled to eat Ciel's soul. Set one week after season one. C/E.
1. Chapter I: His Butler, Absent

**His Butler, Elizabeth?**

**Chapter I: His Butler, Absent**

**Note: Set one week after season one. Also, I know a female butler is really a maid, but I felt this was better for some reason.**

* * *

Ciel stood up. He felt hot and sweaty and out of breath.

But he shouldn't feel anything.

Sebastian...ate his soul right? Well, apparently he didn't, or Ciel wouldn't be walking down the hallway.

He caught sight of Mey-Rin and tried to speak, "Hey..." He said weakly.

Her eyes most likely widened behind her glasses, "O-Oh! Y-Y-Young master! You're awake!" She turned to the hall and yelled, "YOUNG MASTER IS AWAKE! YES HE IS!"

Ciel titled his head, "Wha...?"

"Oh! You must return to bed! You've got a fever and your asthma's acting up, yes it is!" Mey-Rin confirmed.

Ciel began breathing heavily. Mey-Rin grabbed his hand and walked back to his room with him. She then gave him his inhaler.

"Where is Sebastian?" He asked.

She got a worried look on her face. "Um, he's out right now. But I was told you had to back to bed if you woke up."

So, Ciel scoffed and crawled back under his covers as Mey-Rin promised to be back with a cold towel momentarily.

But, he shouldn't have a fever, or asthma, or have anyone promising to bring him towels. He should be dead for the love of Pete! He clenched his fists, but his left one wasn't clenching correctly. He checked his hand.

He was missing fingers.

Well, not all of them, but his pinkie was completely gone and the top of the his ring finger was as well. What was going on?

Elizabeth slowly opened the door, holding a bowl of ice cream. She looked different, he'd concluded. Her hair was in one ponytail on the right side of her head, but that wasn't it. She was scared. She moved slowly and her eyes were full of fear. What was she scared of?

She gave him the bowl and sat down on the chair, "Good evening."

He took a bite of the chocolate-flavored dairy-product and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just very glad your awake." She said giving him a shy smile.

"How long was I out?" He questioned.

"Hmm..." She pondered, "About a week, or so."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Really? How long have you been in my manor?"

"Um... About a week, or so." She replies, "But I promise, I've made nothing pink, frilly, cute, or blown up any balloons."

He didn't respond. She just sat as he ate his ice cream. It went like this for a long time. She was surprised when he finally spoke.

"What are you scared of?"

"I...I-I..." She turned to look at him. She bit her lip and she looked as if she was about to cry, "Just...don't leave me, okay?"

As she stood up and walked out of the room without word Ciel interrupted just as she had twisted the doorknob, "You know where Sebastian is, don't you?"

"Yes, but you need rest." Elizabeth replied, "Goodnight, Ciel."

"It's 5 p.m.! And I've only been awake for 15 bloody minutes!" That didn't stop Elizabeth from leaving.

* * *

It was around eight when the young earl bursted into the kitchen and announced he was hungry.

Bard told him he was almost finished and he need to go sit down at the table.

"T'day's dinner is Spaghetti an' Meat Balls with a side of Mozzarella Sticks an' Garlic Bread."

Well, it _looked_ edible. It _smelled_ edible, too, but _was_ it edible? This _was_ the guy who blew up his kitchen on an every day basis.

Ciel put a forkful of noodles in his mouth. "I must say, this is better than I expected it to be. I do believe this is the best food I've had all week!"

It wasn't that good. He hadn't eaten anything but ice cream today, so he wasn't really lying. Besides, he was in a good mood.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Ciel asked.

"Lady Elizabeth is in her quarters." Finny replies.

He stood up and walked away. He needed answers.

* * *

"Elizabeth! I-"

She was asleep. But she wasn't sleeping well. The top cover had been thrown off the bed and the other sheet seemed to be clinging on for dear life.

Knowing he can't wake someone up during a nightmare (or was that sleep walking, well, just in case), he checked her desk.

There was a letter addressed to Edward on her desk, telling him she was happy he was finally awake, but that she felt bad about 'what happened'. He needed more.

"It's rude to snoop through other people's things."

Ciel put the papers down and turned to the window, "Grell. What are you doing here?"

"Making sure my dear friend Lizzie's okay?"

"Pfft. She's fine." Ciel dismissed.

She moaned and flipped over.

"Is she really?" Grell clarified.

Ciel's eyes became smaller, to slits and said, "What do you want with Lizzie?"

"Nothing! Just checking on her. Haven't spoke to her in a week."

"Elizabeth wouldn't know you. She's not the one who runs the underworld." Ciel scoffed.

"You should be nicer to her. You'd be dead if it wasn't for her. Now I must be on my way. Ta Ta! Bye, Earl!"

"Wha...?" This talk made no sense. How would the red hair reaping idiot know Elizabeth? And what in the world did she do?

"Ci...e-el..." The girl called, her hand stretched out to him. He walked over to the girl and grabbed her hand. She jerked him over and she put his arm over her chest.

He tried to yank it back, but when he did her grip on his arm tightened.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated in whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

And he stayed there until she fell asleep.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke to knocking on her door. She sighed and slowly got out of her bed. Her blonde hair was sticking out everywhere and her green eyes were missing all happiness and life. She swung the door open.

"What is Ciel?" She moaned.

"Good morning, Lizzie. I have to speak with you." He replied.

She sighed and forced a small smile, "Come in."

He sat on the chair and she sat on the bed. She grabbed a brush and began to comb her hair.

"So what brings the Earl of Phantomhive to my room at this early hour?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Where is Sebastian?" Ciel asked in a serious voice.

"He's not here." She replied.

"How descriptive..."

She sighed, "He's in a different realm, Ciel. The demon realm. He's banished from this one for two hundred years. Does _that_ answer your question?"

His eyebrow raised, "Um...not well enough..."

* * *

**A/N: Grell and Elizabeth know each other? Elizabeth did something wrong? Sebastian's banished from this realm? Ciel's missing fingers? Bard made edible food? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!**

**I know...**

**Just so you know, Snake and Pluto are here, they just didn't show up in this chapter (because I couldn't fit them in). And also Snake will refer to Lizzie as Greenie. (I believe that if Lizzie was in the circus, she would've been called Greenie cause of her big green eyes, and my terrible logic).**

**Preview: "'Smile seems distraught.' Says Oscar. **

**'It's most likely what Greenie told him.' Says Wordsworth. **

**'I think she told him where Black is...' Mentions Emily.**

**'Do you think she's mentioned she's staying at the manor for a few months?' Asks Dotte.**

**Next Time, **

**_His Butler, Explaining._**


	2. Chapter II: His Butler, Explaining

**His Butler, Elizabeth**

**Chapter II: His Butler, Explaining**

**Last Time:**

_"Where is Sebastian?" Ciel asked in a serious voice._

_"He's not here." She replied._

_"How descriptive..."_

_She sighed, "He's in a different realm, Ciel. The demon realm. He's banished from this one for two hundred years. Does that answer your question?"_

_His eyebrow raised, "Um...not well enough..."_

* * *

"Aaaaah!" A feminine scream rang throughout the manor. "Snake!"

Mey-Rin was very upset. Snake was an okay guy and everything, but she hated snakes! And once again she'd waken up to a snake on her stomach.

Snake walked in and began, "'Please forgive me.' Says Oscar, 'I couldn't help myself, you're just so alluring.'"

"...Thank you...um...Oscar...but I only date humans I'm afraid."

So Mey-Rin, Snake, and his snakes stood there for a moment.

"'This is awkward.' Says Keats."

* * *

"What do you mean not well enough?" Elizabeth asked, "He's banished...from this realm...for two hundred years."

"Why?" He asked frustratedly.

"Uh," She began to twiddle her thumbs, "You...you know Grell Sutcliff right?"

"He was Aunt Anne's butler." He replied.

She tilted her head, gave him a 'really' face, and replied, "You know good and well he's a shinigami."

"How do _you_ know that?" Ciel asked.

She bit her lip and sighed heavily, "That's a story for another day. But anyways, I came here and...

* * *

Flashback...

_"Ciel?" Elizabeth searched through the mansion, "Ciel? Ciel..."_

_She wandered into his office and checked his desk. She saw a note on his desk, "If you're reading this, I'm probably dead. -Ciel."_

_Grell picked the perfect time to look for his Sebas-chan. Upon catching sight of Lizzie's confused face he asks what's wrong._

_"Grell, Ciel isn't in the to-die book, right?" She asked._

_"No, why?" He replied._

_She showed him the note and said, "Oh, he and Sebastian must've finished their contract. Sebby is gonna eat his soul now."_

_"What?! We have to save him!" Lizzie announced._

_"I don't think that's a good idea..." Grell muttered._

_"Why not?" Lizzie stomped her foot._

_Grell sighed, "The only way we could stop him is to stab him with the demon sword thing."_

_"Where is it?" She asked._

_"Well, I'm borrowing it right now but-"_

_"Then let's go save Ciel!" She yelled._

_"That'd be very hard. We'd have to go to a whole other realm. And realm traveling is very fatal, especially for mortals."_

_She just blinked and looked at him like what he said wasn't scary, "But it's possible."_

_"But you might die!"_

_"It'll be worth the risk to save Ciel, now let's go!" Elizabeth whined._

_Grell sighed, "Fine. I don't know why you want that stupid brat anyway."_

* * *

"Then what?" Ciel asked.

"Mmm..." Elizabeth pondered, "The whole realm traveling thing was blurry. I remember whiteness, and blood, and skeletons. There are more but those are the ones that come to mind."

"Did it hurt?" He questioned.

"Uh, I think it might have tickled..."

Ciel tilted his head, "Alright, then what happened."

"We got to you and Sebastian and he was starting to eat your soul. And when you eat a soul, you're in a state of unconsciousness and so I...I..."

"You what?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"I killed him!" She yelled, "I killed Sebastian."

Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny fell through the door. And Snake sighed.

"Y-Y-You killed Mister Sebastian-" Finny began.

"Shut up!" Ciel cried standing up off the chair, "Get out! And if any of you tell a soul, I will have your heads on a silver platter!"

The three scrambled up and gave a nod, "Yes sir!" And they scrambled off. Snake just walked away.

"You didn't really kill Sebastian." Ciel confirmed.

"Well, I did. Since he's a demon he's gonna be reincarnated or something but, I just can't believe _I killed him_."

"You shouldn't feel guilty." He replied.

"I killed-"

"-a demon!" He finished.

She was about to reply, but a sigh escaped her lips, "Well, I feel bad about killing your butler, so, I am going to be your new butler."

"Excuse me?"

* * *

This break is only for the purpose of a dramatic effect. And a higher word count for the authoress. Please continue on with the story.

* * *

"Elizabeth, you can't be serious..." He sighed.

"Well, I am!" She announced, "I killed your butler and I'll be here for a few months so-"

"What do you mean you'll be here for a few months?" Ciel asked with frustration.

Elizabeth's eyes widen, she then began looking down and twiddling her thumbs bashfully, "Oh, I didn't tell you? Well, Edward's away, and so is Papa, and Mama was called of on very important business so she sent me here. She sent a letter, and you know how she is, 'No response means okay.'"

"You know, it's okay that you're here, but you can't be my butler, that's just a stupid idea." He dismissed.

"Well," she put her hands on her hips, "I know people with dumber ideas."

"Like what?"

"Must we review the reason you're wearing a pirate eyepatch?"

He wanted to yell, 'I was being sold, abused, and I was dying!' but, she had risked her life to save his life even though he'd given up on himself.

"You...you can be my butler." He decided against his better judgement.

Finally, the happiness and life returned to her emerald eyes, "Good."

He was getting up to exit the room and as he left he said, "Um... Lizzie? I...thank you..."

"For-For what?" She asked.

"For teaming up with the red-haired idiot to save me. And offering to be my butler. That was very nice." He said without looking at her.

"You're welcome." She replied, "Uh...Ciel? Since I'm your butler now, is there anything else I should call you?"

"*Sigh* You may call me whatever you please."

"Yes, my love."

He cringed. Hopefully, that would stop soon.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two complete. Hope it was good. The first scene with Mey-Rin and Snake was just something that popped in my brain. It probably isn't gonna have anything to do with the story line.**

**If you're still wondering how Grell met Lizzie ('cause I still am), I'll write it and either add it as an interlude. Or just as a story.**

Kisses for Promocat, NVCiel, emeraldd30 and Guest for their reviews. Actually, a round of applause for promocat cause he's reviewed all but two of my Kuroshitsuji stories and a round of applause to emeraldd30 who reviewed all but one. (This is like my fifth one.)

Hugs _and_ Jazz Hands for DissIsCourtneyxx, NVCiel, and Sevarous for their follows and favorites!

**Questions that haven't been answered:**

**What happened to Ciel's finger and a half?**

**Why can Bard cook?**

**Will the story of Grell and Lizzie's meeting ever be known?**

**Will Lizzie be an amazing butler?**

_Next time:_

_"'Hmm... It seem's Greenie is excited about her new position.' Says Keats._

_'Smile seems quite nervous.' Says Dotte._

_'It's quite funny to watch though.' Mentions Wilde."_

**_His Butler, Tutoring_**

**P.S. This chapter is going to put my total archived words above 100,000! Woohoo!**


	3. Chapter III: His Butler, Tutoring

**His Butler, Elizabeth?**

**Chapter III: His Butler, Tutoring**

**Last Time:**

_She was about to reply, but a sigh escaped her lips, "Well, I feel bad about killing your butler, so, I am going to be your new butler."_

* * *

"Ciel? Ciel, wake up!" Elizabeth was shaking him, "I got a late start, it's half-past nine."

Ciel groaned as he sat up. They looked at each other. This was the awkward part.

"You need to get dressed Ciel." She announced. He nodded.

"You can dress yourself, can't you?" She asked, "Because if not, I'll have to do it myself."

Ciel's face went red and he replied, "O-Of course I can dress myself. But, I'd prefer if you don't watch."

"I know. I'll go stare at the wall while I tell you everything you have to do today."

"Good." He stood up as she walked over to his wall.

"Um... You were supposed to wake up and eat breakfast an hour and a half ago. I'm sorry. You won't have a geography lesson today, but um...you know about geography, right?"

"I suppose." He replies.

"Um...by the time you are done eating breakfast, it'll be time for your music lesson. Are you good at playing the violin?"

"Of course I am." He assured.

"Hmm... We'll have lunch after that. Then I'm going to teach you ballroom dancing. Doesn't that sound fun?"

No response.

"M'kay. Then we'll have tea. You'll then work on a new Product for the Funtom Company, seeing as sales have been taking a slow, steady decline. Finally, you'll have an hour and a half of free time. What do you do during your free time?"

"I spend most of it reading. I play chess as well."

"Are you finished getting dressed?" She asked.

He was quiet for a moment then he replied, "Um, no...but don't turn around!"

She sighed, "Are you wearing pantaloons?"

"Uh, yeah."

She turned around, rubbed her temples, and thought, 'He's thirteen-years-old and can't button up a shirt. I've got much work to do.'

She walked over to him and began buttoning his shirt, much to the dismay of the Earl.

"Gah! L-Lizzie! What...what are you doing?!" He yelled with a red face.

"Buttoning your shirt, considering dressing yourself is not in your list of many talents." His face grew redder.

"No! Stop!" He whined, turning his torso away from the blonde girl, "I can do it myself."

"Well, then do it!"

"I will!" Ciel humphed. Lizzie was a noble and a woman no less. He knew he shouldn't have let her be his butler, but he really can't function without help. He was a sorry sight and he knew it. "There!"

She opened her mouth to say, 'Um, Ciel, no.' But she sighed, "It's a good thing you don't have any meetings today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked as he slipped on his jacket.

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all!" She dismissed with smile, "Now hurry downstairs. Bard made waffles and toast and hot chocolate, though, I'm sure by now it's room temperature chocolate..."

* * *

"I recall you telling me you were good at the violin." Elizabeth commented.

"I am! Are you saying I'm not?" He humphed.

Lizzie shook her head, "No it's just um, do you know what the enharmonic for B# really is?"

"Uh, C_b_?" He told her confidently.

"Actually, it's C natural." She corrected.

"Well, then why can't they put a bloody C natural!"

"The key signature has five sharps so-"

He sighed, "It was a rhetorical question."

"Have you ever considered playing the piano?" She asked, "I always thought you had the hands for it."

"Not anymore." He said motioning to the missing fingers, "What happened anyway."

"Well," She began, "As a demon eats your soul, your body starts to evaporate and he ate just a little bit so uh... I'm sure we could get prosthetic ones if you want!"

"It's okay." He sighed.

"Aroo!" Was called by none other than...

"Bah! Pluto!" Ciel screamed as he was taken by down by the demon, dog, werewolf, human, fire breathing, suit-wearing thingy...

'Yay! He's not dead! Master's not dead!' Pluto thought but it came at like, "Woof! Woof woof!"

"Hey, Pluto!" Lizzie greeted, and then he jumped on her and began to lick her face.

'Master's master isn't dead either! Yay!' But it came out as, "Ruff! Ruff! Woof!"

"Aw! Pluto! You've got dog breath!" She chided, prompting him to whine.

"Out, Pluto!" Ciel instructed forcefully.

He got the puppy dog face.

"No! I said out!"

'Humph! Your master is nicer!' "Ruff..."

* * *

"...and step, two, three, four, and step- Ow!" She yelped in pain, "_Ciel_! Stop stepping on my foot!"

"Sorry..." He mumbled.

She loved to dance with Ciel, it seemed to be the only form of affection he'd shown her since he came back, but dancing -like dressing himself- is not on the list of his abilities.

"Alright, do we need to do they square thing again?" She asked.

"No." He replied, "I don't think I need to learn to dance."

"Yes, you do. Every noble man and woman must know how to dance. At least ballroom dancing. It's not like I'm trying to teach you to Salsa." She explained, "Alright, again."

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two...

"Ow! _Ciel_!"

* * *

"Grr... Stupid!" He cried as he threw the paper in the air.

"Must you take out your frustration on me?" Lizzie asked sarcastically after being hit in the face with a piece of paper for the third time.

He sighed, "I can't come up with a good idea."

"It's okay," She smiled, "I know you'll come up with something! Besides, it's your free time. What are you gonna do?"

"Would you join me for a game of chess?" He invited.

"I suppose. You're going to beat me, though..."

* * *

"It's almost time for you to retire, Ciel." Lizzie called as she walked down the steps. He was sitting on the couch in the main room reading a book. She sat down beside him and leaned on his shoulder, "What are you reading?"

"_Great Expectations_, Charles Dickens." He replied.

She smiled slightly. Edward liked that book too. She leaned on his shoulder and tried to read.

_'This,' said she, pointing to the long table with her stick, 'is where I will be laid when I am dead. They shall come and look at me here.'_

_With some vague misgiving that she might get upon the table then and there and die at once, the complete realization of the ghastly waxwork at the Fair, I shrank under her touch._

The book always made her tired...

After a few minutes, Ciel noticed the blonde girl had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He payed her no mind and continued reading.

When he finished reading for the day, a few minutes later, he looked at her; apparently her head had fallen on his lap without him noticing.

'She looks so peaceful,' He thought, '...and oddly comfortable.' He was tired, too, but he didn't wanna wake her up. She wasn't drooling on his leg or anything, and the couch was pretty comfortable. He could sleep here for one night.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I ship CxE, but I don't think this'll be much of a romance. The most romantic thing that'll happen is stuff like what just happened here. But if I get inspiration, it may become slightly more romantic. But keep in mind, they are thirteen, but, I know 13-year-olds can feel so deeply for each other (from experience).**

**I hope I answered some questions and I have a better idea of how Lizzie and Grell know each other, so it'll pop up eventually.**

**Next Time:**

_"'It seem's Smile doesn't want Greenie to help.' Says Oscar.'_

_'She seem quite determined.' Pondered Keats._

_'Smile must not think Greenie is a helpful asset to his little operations.' Says Emily."_

**_His Butler, Helpful_**


	4. Chapter IV: His Butler, Helpful

**His Butler, Elizabeth?**

**Chapter IV: His Butler, Helpful**

**Last Time:**

Well, the last chapter was more of a filler than anything else, so... You know, Lizzie's his butler now and all that jazz. So let's read.

* * *

"Ciel!" Elizabeth called as she ran down the hallway, "Ciel! You got a letter!"

He looked up as she entered the room and put it on his desk.

"It looks important." She commented.

"It is," He confirmed, "I've received a letter from Queen Victoria."

The Queen? Elizabeth's face brightened in excitement. She'd always wanted to help him with his Watchdog business but of course, she never got the chance.

She peered over her fiancé's shoulder and tried to read, "What did she say?"

"Apparently, lately at balls and parties and bashes and the like, the hosts have been disappearing." He explained.

Her face brightened even more, "You know what that means, don't you?"

He sighed, "You're going to make me go to a ball, aren't you?"

"No, Ciel! Don't be ridiculous! I know how much you hate going to balls!" She gave him a grin, "We're going to throw one ourselves!"

He could almost see the ribbons in the main room now.

"No! That would get _me_ kidnapped!" He proclaimed, "Or you! Or both of us! Kidnapping is not good. We could get killed!"

"Isn't there a good chance that you could get killed in all of your missions?" She questioned, "Besides, we can both hold are own in situations that call for it."

"Fair enough. We'll throw a ball." He agreed.

"Yay!" She cheered, "But neither of us have anything cute to wear. We'll call Nina! And-"

"But first," He began, "we must visit and old friend of mine."

* * *

"U-Under-taker?" Elizabeth muses. "Why do we need to speak to an undertaker?"

"Because he's the only one in London that can give us proper information." He replied.

"What's his name?" She asked.

He looked at her, "He prefers to be called Undertaker." He said as they walked in the door.

"Oh! Why if it isn't the Earl? Have you finally come to try out one of my caskets? And, oh! I see you brought a lady friend!" He says putting his finger on Elizabeth's nose, "You haven't done anything naughty with her, have you?"

Ciel's face turned red, "No. And I would appreciate it if you would remove your finger from my fiancée's face. I need your help."

"You know my price." Undertaker said with his creepy smile.

Ciel sighed, "What did the-"

"No!" He cried, "I want a joke from the pretty blonde girl. You may stand outside Earl!"

Ciel went to the door and said, "Just tell him something funny and you'll be fine."

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The Undertaker shop lost it's sign again. "She's funnier than your little butler!"

"What did you say?" He asked.

"What happens in here, stays in here." She replied seriously.

He sighed, "Have their been any nobles dead recently? Ones that hosted parties?"

"Mmm...no..." Undertaker replied. "Well, just one. But that guy was really, really old!"

"Says you." Ciel says, "Alright, thank you."

"Come back anytime if you'd like to try out a casket! For you or the lovely lady." Undertaker called.

Elizabeth gave Ciel a worried look, "Is that guy a pervert? Or is he crazy?"

"He's just older than dirt."

* * *

"Nina!" Elizabeth cheered, "I'm so glad you came!"

"Of course I'd come and see my two favorite clients!" Nina smiled, "Where _is_ Ciel?"

"I'm here." He sighed as he walked in the room.

"Good. Out of curiosity, where's your butler?"

"Right here!" Elizabeth piped in.

"Huh? Where?" She asked.

"I'm his butler, Nina!" Elizabeth smiled.

Nina looked to Ciel who nodded in confirmation. "Then am I making a butler tailcoat?" She asked.

"No. But I might need one of those later. Ciel and I are throwing a ball!" She said with a look of enchantment on her face. Ciel could practically see the sparkles jumping of her person.

Nina gave a light chuckle, "I see. So you need matching outfits. What color should they be?"

"If I may suggest-" Elizabeth was interrupted by Nina.

"No! You always suggest the colors! I think it's Ciel's turn to pick." Nina stated, "Ciel, what's your favorite color?"

"Umm, blue, I suppose." He pondered.

She put her hands on her hips and sighed, "Kid, I can see 65 shades of blue in my head right now. You have to be more specific."

"Midnight blue?" He tried.

Nina eyes widened, "Oh! I can see it now! The Earl, with a suit in the shade of deep midnight blue with a light silver top underneath and the buttons on the top as the same color. How does that sound Ciel?"

"Fine." He muttered.

"But you Elizabeth," Nina began, "you'll be the grand jewel of the ball! Imagine a midnight blue strapless dress with a sweetheart neck, but, instead of a strapless dress, it's a sleeveless get up, with the background of shiny silver, you know, behind the blue, with tiny little gemstones on the blue part. I can see it perfectly!" Nina's head turned up and to the right slightly.

Elizabeth's eyes shimmered, "I can see it to! But I'll need a midnight blue headband! With that I can see it perfectly!" Her head turned up and to the right slightly too.

Ciel turned his head that way, as well. What were they looking at? There was no dress up there! Maybe it was a girl thing...

"So when is the ball?" Nina asked.

They looked at each other and shrugged, Ciel answered, "Perhaps Friday."

"Actually," Elizabeth piped in, "Can-Can we have it on Saturday? It's just because...umm...never mind-"

"That's your birthday." He reminded himself as he titled his head, "You...you'll turn fourteen."

"Yeah."

"Then it's decided. I'm going to throw a ball for your fourteenth birthday." He nodded, "It would be odd for the Earl of Phantomhive to throw a ball for no reason. Now I have a perfect one."

* * *

**A/N: Ciel Phantomhive is throwing a birthday ball for Elizabeth! What could go wrong?! (Everything...).**

**I hope I did Nina and Undertaker okay. I've never done either of them in a fic so...**

**Next Time:**

_"'I hate parties.' Says Oscar._

_'You're a fuddy-duddy.' Says Emily._

_'At least Greenie and Smile are enjoying themselves.' Sighs Wordsworth._

_'Wait,' Begins Wilde, 'Where is Smile?'"_

_**His Butler, Refined**_

* * *

**Woohoo! Here's a bonus fluffy scene I had no place for:**

"Ciel?" Elizabeth asked as she walked into the kitchen, "What in blazes are you doing?"

"I'm making a sandwich." He replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"No, you aren't." She corrected.

He made a 'humph' noise and said, "Yes, I am. Bard is asleep, and I figured I could make my own."

"I could've made you a sandwich. I'm your butler." She said.

He sighed, "You're a teenage noble and my fiancée. I have no clue why you are so persistent on trying to be my butler."

"I want to help you." She admitted, "I got rid of the best butler you ever had. And you can't operate without assistance. You still can't button up your own shirt."

"I don't require your assistance, Lizzie." He replied, "I can do things by myself."

"Alright." She said, "I would like to tell you that you probably shouldn't put that much cinnamon on your sandwich. Or any cinnamon. Or any vanilla."

"I like cinnamon. And vanilla." He replied.

She gave him an odd look and took out a teaspoon. She grabs the vanilla and pour some on the spoon. Without a word, she sticks it in Ciel's mouth.

"My lord!" He cursed, "What _was_ that?!"

"That's vanilla." She gave a knowing smile.

"How _expired_ is that...that death juice?" He asked.

"It isn't." She replied, "Would you like to try the cinnamon?"

He looked at her, "Why do you want to be my butler? I could hire another one, but you are intent on it. Why?"

"Because...because...because I wanna prove to you that I can do more than dance, throw parties, and swing you around mercilessly. It seems to be all you think I'm good at." She pouted.

"That's not true." He rebudled quickly.

"Then what else do you think I'm good at?"

'Find the right words, Ciel.' He thought to himself.

"I knew you-"

"Everything." He stated.

She blinked, "Huh?"

"You're good at surprising me. And slipping into places undetected. I know that because this place is more guarded than most prisons. How _did_ you get in here when the servants had no clue who you were?"

"Heh. That's a story for another day." She smile bashfully.

"Anyhoo... You're good at smiling and being happy. If you aren't smiling, sometimes it takes me a moment to recognize you. It's odd when you're not happy and and cheerful."

"You're being cheesy, Ciel." She warns.

"And you...are good at being my fiancée. I mean, you can guilt me into the things I'd never agree to do for someone else. The Undertaker couldn't try to throw a ball in my manor. And if Lau popped up uninvited and sat on my desk... And, your a good butler."

"Ciel, that was very sweet. But very cheesy." She joked.

"Just help me make a sandwich without vanilla."


	5. Chapter V: His Butler, Refined

**His Butler, Elizabeth?**

**Chapter V: His Butler, Refined**

Last Time:

_"Apparently, lately at balls and parties and bashes and the like, the hosts have been disappearing." He explained._

_Her face brightened even more, "You know what that means, don't you?"_

_He sighed, "You're going to make me go to a ball, aren't you?"_

_"No, Ciel! Don't be ridiculous! I know how much you hate going to balls!" She gave him a grin, "We're going to throw one ourselves!"_

**Note: I don't know how late 19th century English balls went, because despite my high social status (no), people have the audacity to not invite me!**_  
_

**Also, Grell is guy. In chapter 11 (maybe it was twelve or thirteen) of the manga he clearly states that when he says, "I want to have children, too. But alas, I cannot because I am a guy." He just likes to be referred to with female pronouns (because he's crazy). **

* * *

"Snake! You have to look like you're enjoying yourself when the guests arrive!" Elizabeth whined.

"'I don't enjoy suits.' Says Wilde."

"Oh, and you are going to have to hide your snakes. Unfortunately, they will scare the populous." She mentioned.

Snake got a very upset look on his face, "'What? Why?' Asks Emily."

"You can keep them with you if you must," She sighed, "but they will be neither seen, or heard, okay."

"'Okay.' Agrees Dotte, 'And happy birthday Greenie.'"

* * *

"Huh?" The four servants (and Pluto) were too confused.

Ciel and Elizabeth sighed. Ciel spoke: "Mey-Rin, Finny, you two will be the greeters, keep track of everyone who comes to the ball and leaves."

"Snake." Elizabeth started, "I need you to watch for any suspicious behavior, alright. You can send a snake after anyone who displays suspicious behavior. And Bard, your job is to pass out orderves (I can't spell it!) and make sure no one is carrying weapons."

"And Pluto," Ciel began, "Just, don't kill anyone."

"And what will you do?" Mey-Rin asked.

"We're hosting a ball." Ciel reminded, "Our job is to look nice."

* * *

"Aw!" Lizzie cries as she gives Ciel a Death Hug, "You look _so cute_!"

"Tha-Thank you, Lizzie." Ciel said removing himself from her tight grip.

"How do _I_ look?" She asked.

What she wanted to hear was she looked cute, but she didn't. Nina had did a nice job on the dress. It was a perfect fit for her. Her long blonde hair was not in her normal gigantic pigtails, but it was simply down. And of course, she got the midnight blue headband she'd asked for. And she wore a pair of silver flats, flats so Ciel could feel tall. She didn't look cute.

She looked gorgeous.

But of course, Ciel was Ciel so he couldn't really say something so blatant or something so nice so he said, "You look refined."

_Refined..._ She'd never got that compliment before but she smiled and said thank you nonetheless.

* * *

"Hola, Earl."

"Gah! Grell! You have to stop doing that!" Ciel said trying to regain his composure, "Why are you here anyway."

Grell frowned, "I came to wish my buddy Lizzie a happy birthday."

Lizzie walked over to him and gave him a hug, "Aw, thank you, Grell. You look fabulous as always."

"Pshaw." Grell dismissed, "You look stunning! You look so pretty in that dress!"

"Aw, you're too kind." Lizzie smiled.

"It seems I'm attracting attention. You know I'm not supposed to do that. I suppose I'll be off! If my fuddy-duddy boss of mine comes looking for me, I was never here." And with that he was gone.

Bard then walked over to Ciel and whispered, "Ay, I saw a very suspicious figure come over and hug the lady-"

"I know that." Ciel sighed. "Just go do something else."

Then Ciel just stood there looking at Lizzie. Lizzie just stood there looking at Ciel.

"Uh, my lady?" He began.

"Hmm." She mumbled.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, offering her his hand.

It took every fiber of her being not to embrace him in a death hug right now. She smiled brightly, and replied, "I'd love to."

The whole time, Ciel was trying to think, 'Don't step on her feet. Don't step on her feet. Don't step on her feet.' But occasionally, his mind would wander sometimes to things like, 'Urg. I'm _so_ hungry!' Or, 'I can't wait 'till cousin Ed hears I threw her a ball for her birthday. Wish I could see his face. He'll be so angry.'

And then he stepped on her foot.

He looked down, then up at her. She mouthed to him, 'It's okay.' He then noticed that most of the people were staring at them.

"Why are they staring at us?" He whispered, "Is it because I stepped on your foot?"

"No." She replied. She bit her lip, "They expect you to give me a...um...certain present."

He looked at her, "I gave you a charm bracelet and threw a ball. What else could they expect?"

"Well," She began with a red face, "I think they want you to kiss me..."

"Oh? Oh. _Oh._" The three oh's. The first oh is like, 'I was wrong?' The second oh is for, 'That's what they meant.' The final oh is like actually realization, '_That's what they meant_?'

And then he stepped on _his_ foot.

"You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to-"

"I...I'll kiss you." He decided.

"Ciel, I don't want you kiss me if you simply feel obligated to."

Ciel shook his head, "N-No. I want to."

"Okay." She replied.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Okay." She gave him a shy smile.

"Okay."

Ciel leaned up slightly and closed his eyes. It was now or never.

"'Greenie! Smile!' Called Wordsworth."

Darn you Wordsworth.

The two whipped their heads around to Snake.

"'I saw someone run down the corridor.' Says Keats. 'Emily and Wilde followed him down there.'" Snake explained.

Ciel and Elizabeth power-walked ('cause they were at a ball and it would've been improper to run) up the stairs and they came to a fork in the road (or hallway rather).

"Snake? Which way did they go?" Elizabeth asked.

She only received a shrug in response.

"Alright, Ciel. You go down the right, I'll go down the left. Snake, you watch and see if they come back."

And then they split up.

* * *

"Snake?" Elizabeth said as she walked back toward him, "Has Ciel come back yet?"

"'No.' Says Wilde."

"That's odd. The way I went was longer and had more rooms. I'll go look for him, you stay here."

"Erm, Lady Elizabeth." Mey-Rin called before she could walk away, "The people are curious as to why you and the Earl aren't there, yes they are! A few are wondering if you are doing anything suspicious. They're also wondering why Earl is missing fingers."

"Everything is fine." Elizabeth assured, "I can't find Ciel, that's all."

"THE YOUNG MASTER HAS GONE M-"

"Shh!" Elizabeth looked out to make sure no one had heard anything, "If we bring attention to this, they will never shut up."

"S-S-Sorry, Lady Elizabeth!"

"It's okay." Elizabeth nodded, "Just, be safe."

* * *

It'd been fifteen minutes since she started looking for him.

"Ciel?" She called, "Ciel?!"

She'd checked every room except for his. He had to be there, right?

She slowly opened the door and frowned. He wasn't there. She looked and saw his pistol on the floor.

'Darnit, Ciel!' She thought, 'You idiot! You went and got kidnapped.'

His window was flung open, too. She looked outside of it.

"Ciel..."

A suspicious looking man was riding a horse away with a wriggling knapsack on his back. She knew it was Ciel.

Her first instinct was to jump out the window, but that wasn't going to work, for several reasons. She couldn't make a clean landing, nor could she outrun a horse.

A tear slid down her face.

"I-I'm so sorry." She said sliding to the floor. "I'm a terrible butler."

Then something inside of her went off.

She wiped her tears and stood up, "I am a Phantomhive Butler. If I couldn't do so much as to save Ciel, I wouldn't be worth my salt!"

* * *

**A/N: That's the spirit Lizzie! Now Lizzie's going to go save Ciel! What could go wrong now? (Everything.)**

**P.S. NO! They almost kissed! Dang it Wordsworth!**

_**Next Time:**_

_"'Greenie!' Calls Oscar._

_'Smile!' Calls Emily._

_'Where are they?' Asks Keats."_

**_His Butler, Multilingual_**


	6. Chapter VI: His Butler, Multilingual

**His Butler, Elizabeth?**

**VI: His Butler, Multilingual**

**Warning: Chapter contains speaking French, and the only two languages I speak fluently are English, and Ebonics.**

**Last Time:**

'_Darnit, Ciel!' She thought, 'You idiot! You went and got kidnapped.'_

_His window was flung open, too. She looked outside of it._

_"Ciel..."_

_A suspicious looking man was riding a horse away with a wriggling knapsack on his back. She knew it was Ciel._

_Her first instinct was to jump out the window, but that wasn't going to work, for several reasons. She couldn't make a clean landing, nor could she outrun a horse._

_A tear slid down her face._

_"I-I'm so sorry." She said sliding to the floor. "I'm a terrible butler."_

_Then something inside of her went off._

_She wiped her tears and stood up, "I am a Phantomhive Butler. If I couldn't do so much as to save Ciel, I wouldn't be worth my salt!"_

* * *

"Ah, that's the spirit, Lady Elizabeth." A hand landed on her shoulder.

"No," She whispered. Lizzie was amazing with voice recognition. She could recognize a lot of people by the way they breathe. And she knew who the voice was.

"S..Sebastian...?" She said as she slowly turned around.

He smiled, "Good evening, Lady Elizabeth. And may I wish you a happy fourteenth birthday."

She scrambled away from him, pressed herself against the wall and pulled out her rapier, "What do you want?" She forced, trying to be brave.

"Silly, silly girl. I'm not scared of your little blade." He said as he effortlessly crushed the sword with his hand, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to know Ciel's soul still belongs to me."

"N-No! I...I saved him! He...he's safe from you. I'll make sure of it." She promised giving him a stern look.

He chuckled, "It's adorable. You think the power of that putrid emotions you humans call, what now? Love? Yes, love. You think your love for each other will keep you safe, but it won't. Especially, because the young master does not love you. He doesn't even like you very much."

"You...you're lying..." She accused as he moved toward her.

"He's selfish. He knows that you value his life over your own. He knows you'd lose your life to keep him alive. You're just another pawn in his game of chess."

"I..." She breathed, "No! I'm his queen!"

He thought for a moment, "Yes, you are. You are the most capable of all of the others, exceeding expectations to protect the king and defeat the others trying to kill him. But once you're gone, the king doesn't care, because even though he has lost his best player, he can still win the game, and that's all he really wants.

"By the way, when I come to take Ciel's soul, don't interfere, or I'll have you for dessert, Lady Elizabeth."

"W-W...Why?" She tried.

"The young master won't find out about this, will he? Because if he knows about this, the next time you go to sleep, you won't wake up."

"I...I HATE YOU!" She cried.

"Don't worry about me," he assured, "You should worry about the kidnappers coming for you."

He chopped her neck, making her pass out, and then he left.

This was the worst birthday ever.

* * *

Elizabeth's malachite green eyes fluttered open. Her arms, torso and a chairs were bound together on a rope. Her legs roped to the legs of the chair.

"Lizzie?" Ciel started as she turned to him. He was stuck to the chair the same way she was, "Um, _comment avez-vous ici_?" (_How did you get here?_)

"Huh?" She asked.

"I thought you spoke French." He replied.

"I do." She reminds, "I was just ready for English. Umm, _J'ai été enlevé._" (_I was kidnapped._)

He rolled his eyes, "_C'est assez évident. Je voulais dire comment avez-vous été victime d'un enlèvement_?" (_That's fairly obvious. I meant how did you get kidnapped?_)

"Uh..." 'Sebastian knocked me in the back of the head after threatening to _eat us_!' "Je ne suis pas sûr. Hey Ciel, que vous étiez frétillant sac." (_I'm not sure. Hey Ciel, were you that wriggling sack?_)

"Ouais. Tout cela de côté, nous avons besoin de s'échapper." He mentioned. (_Yeah. All that aside, we need to escape._)

She nodded, "_Bon, et la crevette est crayons._"

"Do you realize you just said, 'Alright, and shrimp is crayons.' Right?"

She sighed, "There's a pocket knife in my pocket, can you reach it?"

He reached into her pocket and grabbed the blade. He quickly began trying to cut her out of the ropes binding her to the chair.

"Oh my, my, my. Look what we have here. Two adorable, feisty, little nobles." A feminine voice spoke from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth cried.

"Oh, my darling, don't worry yourself with details. A birthday girl should smile." The woman said.

"Let us go!" Ciel demanded, "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

She took a step, more toward the light, she was old, wrinkly, and gray, "Ciel Phantomhive and his beautiful Elizabeth Midford."

"What do you want with us?" Elizabeth hissed.

The woman stood behind them, "You two seem very tired and cranky. Perhaps a nap would improve your attitude."

Ciel frowned, "What in blazes are you blathering about-" The woman stuck their necks with needles.

The two immediately felt drowsy and Elizabeth spoke, "Ci...Ci...EL...?" She forced.

"Huh?" He mustered.

"I'm reeeaaally tired." She whined drowsily.

"No. You can't go to...to sleep. Fight it, Liz... ...Goodnight." He bade as he feel into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ciel awoke in a strange room, in a strange house, with a strange smell and Elizabeth was sleeping soundly on his chest. Well, rather, her head was on his chest. She was sprawled out all over the bed, but that's not the point.

He began to shake her, "Lizzie? Lizzie? You must wake up now."

She opened her eyes and yawned, "Uh...good morning, Ciel." She noticed where she was in relation to him, "Gah! Ciel! Um, I'm sorry!" She cried as she scrambled away from him.

"It's okay." He said, "We need to get out of...of...wherever this place is."

She nodded, "Right. But, how did we get in our nightclothes? I was in my dress..."

"I don't know." He said as he got of the bed and stretched, "Come, Elizabeth. We need to get out of here, this place smells odd."

She nodded and sleepily began to follow him. So they walked...and they walked...and walked... and they walked...until...

"Ciel?" Elizabeth began, "I've seen this vase and painting four times, I think."

He sighed, "I've seen it six times. There must be a way out of here, though."

"Oh, look at how beautiful she's become." A woman fawns, "Their children will be the most adorable things!"

"And look how much he's matured! He's so grown up!" A man commented.

"Oh," The woman began again, "I'm so proud of him!"

The two nobles turned around.

Elizabeth put her hands over her mouth, "Oh my... It can't be..."

Ciel eyes widened and he spoke quietly, "Mama? Papa?"

* * *

**A/N: WHAT?!**

**Before you say, "Whoa! I didn't expect Sebastian!" I'd like to say I didn't either. I thought, 'Wouldn't it be funny if Sebastian showed up before the kidnappers?' And then I'm like, 'Hold up, I can do that! I'm the author!'**

**There will be no next time preview because it would give away too much.**

**Next Time: **

**_His Butler, Protective_**


	7. Chapter VII: His Butler, Protective

**His Butler, Elizabeth?**

**Chapter VII: His Butler, Protective**

**Last Time:**

_He sighed, "I've seen it six times. There must be a way out of here, though."_

_"Oh, look at how beautiful she's become." A woman fawns, "Their children will be the most adorable things!"_

_"And look how much he's matured! He's so grown up!" A man commented._

_"Oh," The woman began again, "I'm so proud of him!"_

_The two nobles turned around._

_Elizabeth put her hands over her mouth, "Oh my... It can't be..."_

_Ciel eyes widened and he spoke quietly, "Mama? Papa?"_

* * *

"Hi, Ciel." Vincent replied, "It's been far too long."

Ciel couldn't contain himself. He ran up to them and hugged his parents tightly.

"M-Mama. Pa...Papa." He mumbled.

Rachel kissed the top of his head, "We've missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." Ciel admitted.

Vincent looked up to Elizabeth, "What's wrong, Elizabeth? You use to always use to almost kill us with your hugs. You haven't stopped, have you?"

"I..." That wasn't Uncle Vincent, but, he was there, but, why now?

"Don't think we haven't missed our favorite niece." Rachel smiled at her.

She slowly walked over and hugged them, "Where have you been?"

"Oh! That's a very long, boring, unimportant story." Rachel dismisses, "But you two must have gotten here somehow, why don't you tell us what happened to you?"

So Ciel explained everything that had happened, that people had been disappearing at balls, so they tried to catch the kidnapper by throwing their own, but that back fired greatly, and then they woke up here and found them.

But these people were not her aunt and uncle, Elizabeth had concluded. Several things gave that away. Firstly, during the outlandish tale, Aunt Rachel had said nothing! Her aunt would've asked a thousand and three (if not a thousand and four) questions by now. And her uncle had always been one of those people who couldn't sit completely still. He would always tap his foot or twiddle his thumb, but now he was motionless. But what really gave it away, was the fact that her aunt and uncle weren't holding hands or being affectionate in some other manner. These people were not her aunt and uncle, Elizabeth had concluded.

But how was she supposed to tell that to Ciel?

Ciel was happier than he'd been in his last three years and he was almost smiling, for the love of purple! How could she do that to him? Just when the smile, the beautiful, amazing smile she'd been trying to bring back for weeks and months and _years_, was coming back. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that. And she could be wrong. She didn't know everything. They probably were Ciel's parents and she was just extremely paranoid.

But she didn't trust them.

There were very few people that Elizabeth had problems trusting, which wasn't the best thing in the world, but if she didn't trust them there was something up, right?

"Um, Vincent, I can't remember how to get to the ladies room from here." Rachel admitted.

He stood up and offered her his hand, "Allow me."

After he couldn't see them anymore, Ciel turned to her and said, "Can you believe they're here?" He grabbed her hand and almost smiled at her.

Her heart broke into millions of thousands of tiny little pieces as she said, "I don't think it's them."

His face went from almost smiling to an immediate frown, "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, it's just...I don't think it's them."

"Well, I guarantee you wouldn't be saying anything of the sort if it was Esther!" He said with venom in his voice.

Her eyes began to water. "How could you bring up...Esther...?"

"Wait, no!" His eyes widened, "I didn't mean to..."

A tear fell down her cheek, "Esther..."

* * *

_Flashback_, _seven years ago..._

_"Mommy!" Elizabeth called, "Where are you?"_

_"I'm in Esther's room!" The Marchioness had called._

_Elizabeth ran into the room. Her Mommy, Daddy, and Edward were standing by the cradle and her Mommy was holding the six-month-old baby._

_"Good morning." She greeted. She hugged everyone and kissed Esther on the head, "Doesn't Esther look so cute when she's sleeping. I wonder when she'll wake up."._

_She looked at everybody. They looked sad or mad, except for her sister, she was sleeping._

_"Elizabeth," Her father began, "I don't think Esther is going to wake up."_

_She titled her head, "Huh? She's not gonna sleep forever like Sleeping Beauty, is she?"_

_"She's dead Elizabeth!" Edward cried, "She's not gonna sleep forever, because she's not asleep! SHE'S DEAD!"_

_"Wha...?" Elizabeth muttered._

_"I...I'm sorry." Edward apologized. "I'm just upset."_

_"Esther is dead?" Elizabeth tried, "Why? Was she sick?"_

_"She just stopped breathing." Frances said with no emotions._

_"I...but...why did she stop breathing?" Elizabeth said with tears welling up in her eyes._

_Frances looked at her, "Sometimes, people just aren't strong enough to keep going."_

_"But you're the strongest lady ever! And daddy's the strongest man ever! Shouldn't she be the strongest baby ever?" _

_But alas, she wasn't._

* * *

The hall was silent.

"No. I probably wouldn't act that way if it was Esther." She wiped her face, "And I wouldn't act that was if they were your parents, but they aren't Ciel. I'm sorry, really. I wish they were, but they aren't. They've been dead for three years, why would they be back here, now?"

Ciel's face scrunched up, "Yes, they ARE! I don't care what you think! They're back and they care about me! Unlike you..."

"What do you mean? Of course I care about you! I risked my life to save you from getting eaten by a demon! And I'm your butler! And I'm your fiancée! I-"

"Well, then _Elizabeth_, why can't you let me be happy." He said coldly.

'...I was going to say I love you.' She thought.

Her heart broke further. That was the only thing she'd tried to do for the last three years. Make him happy. And he'd be happy if she let him be with these people he thought were his parents. He'd be happy if she left him alone.

He'd be happy if she left...

"Ciel! Sweetheart!" Rachel called as she and Vincent rounded the corner, "Is there something wrong?"

"_Elizabeth_. She doesn't want me to be happy..." He muttered, prompting Rachel and Vincent to hug him.

'Stupid.' She thought, 'That's all I _ever_ wanted... And now, you won't even call me Lizzie...'

* * *

**A/N:** **Poor Elizabeth. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but would someone drop a review? Even if it's something like 'Yay!' Or 'I like this chapter.' Or 'Update soon.' Even ';)' would be fabulous!**

**BTW: I've been writing...A LOT! And I've been thinking about this story...A LOT, and it's probably going to be more of a romance, but I'm not changing the genre! I hope you ship CxE...**

**Next Time:**

**_His Butler, Proactive_**


	8. Chapter VIII: His Butler, Proactive

**His Butler, Elizabeth?**

**Chapter VIII: His Butler, Proactive**

**Disclaimer: I own Black Butler! Yay! Okay, no... Why?!**

**Last Time:**

_"_Elizabeth_. She doesn't want me to be happy..." He muttered, prompting Rachel and Vincent to hug him._

_'Stupid.' She thought, 'That's all I _ever_ wanted... And now, you won't even call me Lizzie...'_

* * *

Elizabeth stormed off. She knew that she'd just end up where she started, but she needed to think.

'He's so mean! I love him with all my heart he thinks I don't want him to be happy. Love is stupid.' She thought, 'And-'

"Agatha, he believes us." Vincent confirmed.

"But, Ms. Blondie doesn't. We need to look out for that green-eyed, prissy little girl." Rachel reminded.

"Oh, darling, she's so gullible, half an hour, she'll believe we're the Phantomhives." Vincent convinced.

"If you says so, Mark." Rachel sighed.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She knew they weren't trustworthy, but Ciel was upset with her now. How was she supposed to get him on her side? She'd have to be deceptive, unfortunately. But what could she tempt him with? He had almost no weaknesses except...

"Ci...Ciel?" She tried as she rounded the corner.

"What is it?" He humphed.

"I-I-I...I'm sorry!" She said with tears streaming down her face, "It didn't make since at first and I miss my family and I didn't mean to make you upset!"

"Wait, Lizzie!" He called, "Please, don't cry."

She sniffled, "B-B...But...you're still mad at me."

"No, I'm not," He promised, "I understand, it's okay."

"R-Really?" She said looking up at him, and he nodded.

She smiled, "Okay! I found some cake down the hall! Let's go."

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea. We don't live here and we weren't invited-"

"They have chocolate..." She sang.

His eye(s) lit up, "Okay. But if we get caught I'm blaming you."

* * *

Five minutes later...

"You have no clue where we're going, do you?" He questioned.

"Uh...well, not really, but- wait! Have you seen that room before?" She counter-questioned.

"I...well, no. Do you know where we are?" He asked looking around.

She sighed, "I think we're lost."

"Agatha!" Vincent called, "Where are you?"

Elizabeth grabbed Ciel and shoved him in the unfamiliar room.

"Mark?" Rachel called.

Ciel tilted his head, "Who-" Elizabeth's hand quickly covered his mouth, this made the Earl upset. He attempted to remove her hand with his own, but that didn't work, so he tried licking her hand, that always worked when they were little.

She looked down at him and shook her head.

This was _so_ condescending.

"Agatha." Vincent began as he walked up to Rachel, "Have you seen the little brats?"

"No." She replied, "I'm sure they're just walking around aimlessly. But did you hear the Midford idiot? She believes us now, too."

"This'll be easy as pie." Vincent nodded, "Speaking of which, I could really go for some banana creme..."

As Vincent and Rachel walked away, Elizabeth slowly removed her hand from Ciel's face.

"I'm sorry." He said, not even looking up at her, "I knew it wasn't them but, I wanted to believe so much..."

"It's okay." She gave him a small smile, "I think it's best if we leave though."

He nodded, "But how do we-"

"Where do you plan to go?"

They looked up to see the woman who was supposed to be Rachel, "I think you should stay."

"Why do you want us here? Do you wanna eat us or something?" Elizabeth asked, earning an odd look from both Ciel and Rachel.

"Um, no?" Rachel replied, "Ciel, we aren't your parents, but we want to be. We've always wanted a child like you, and now we can have one. We'll pretend to be your parents. That way, you can have what you've always have what you wanted; your mother, your father, your wife, and eventually, a beautiful little family of your own. Isn't that what you want?"

He stood up and grabbed Elizabeth's hand, "No! What I want is for me and Lizzie to get out of this weird smelling place and away from you nutjobs!

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You see, I want you two to stay, and Mark and I are the only ones who knows the correct way out of this manor." She said with a devious smile on her face.

"Yeah! But we know the incorrect way!" A familiar voice yelled.

The three turned around to see...

* * *

Me: Oh! Who is it! Oh, wait! I know... This is another one of those pauses for dramatic effects and a higher word count. Haven't done one of those since chapter 2... Back to the story!

* * *

"Bard?" Elizabeth mused, "Where did you come from?"

"It's not important." The chef dismissed, "Finny's down the hall. Go an' see 'im. I'll take care this ol' hag."

Ciel and Elizabeth looked down the hall and saw Mey-Rin with her guns and without her glasses. She looked back and smiled at them, "Finny's the other way. He's bustin' us a way out, yes he is."

"Ha! I got it!" The two heard. They turned that way and saw Finny, "Young Master! Lady Elizabeth! Come on!"

They ran down the hallway and two the door, but they quickly ran into a problem; a four-story drop.

"What do we now?" Ciel asked turning towards Finny.

The gardener shrugged, "I don't know. They just told me to bust through the wall."

Ciel sighed heavily. He needed smarter help.

"Hey, wait." Elizabeth started, "I found a rope."

It was a good thing he had Elizabeth, wasn't it.

Finny tied the rope to a doorknob (I don't know, okay?) and then-

"Hey, you guys." Ciel called as if he was distant, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?" Finny asked.

"'Cause there are like, three of you. And there's a blue background now..." He trailed off.

"Hey, look," Elizabeth started, "there's a purple penguin!"

Ciel frowned, "Where? All I see is really big, green lamppost!"

Finny looked around; there was only one of him, there was no blue background, no purple penguins, or green lampposts, "Young Master? Lady Elizabeth? Are you okay?"

Then the two hit the ground and everything faded to black...

* * *

Phantomhive Manor (more specifically Ciel's bedroom), eleven at night...

"What?" Elizabeth began, "I don't understand."

"The thing that woman stuck in our necks made us go to sleep and see hallucinations." Ciel explained.

"Oh..." She muttered, "Wait, you saw a big, green lamppost?"

He frowned, "Said the one who saw purple penguins."

"I only saw one." She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

They stood for a moment when Elizabeth spoke again, "Well, I need to go to bed so..."

"Wait." Ciel hurried in front of her.

"What is it?" She asked.

He sighed and then looked up at her with a determined look. He put his hands on her cheeks, confusing her and prompting her to begin, "Ciel, what are you-"

He forcefully pressed his lips on hers for a few seconds then he turned around, probably because his cheeks were red.

"Ciel, you-"

"No questions." He interjected.

"But, Ciel-"

"Or comments. I already know I did it wrong." He muttered.

She giggled, "You didn't do it wr-"

"Don't laugh at me either." He said turning his head to one side. His face was extremely red.

"That was nice." She said as she tried to approach him.

"Just...just go to bed..." He muttered quietly.

"What did you say?"

"You are my butler and I command you to go sleep." He demanded.

She smiled, "Goodnight, Ciel."

He humphed in return, "Go."

"Yes, my love." She said as she closed the door.

He thought that had worn off...

* * *

**A/N- I don't like this chapter, but I had to post something here. Derp. And thank you for your lovely reviews! Maybe I'll get some more...HINT HINT!**

**There you go NVCiel!**

**Review Response-**

**NVCiel- Yeah, Ciel has an unusually high amount of pride. Remember how he wouldn't let her button his shirt...**

**Promocat- Yeah, you do review! And it makes me so happy! And everybody, Promocat gave me the best review ever for chapter six:**

"of course you can't keep a good demon dead!"

**DissIsCourntney- Right! :p**

**Pika-Girl13-15- Good! It's nice to meet you! I hope you enjoy my little Kuroshitsuji world...**

**Next Time:**

_"'Why is Smile following Greenie around?' Asks Emily._

_'And he has the oddest look on his face.' Says Oscar._

_'Maybe it had something to do with...' Wordsworth trails off."_

**_His Butler, Admired_**

**_P.S. Aren't my hints about reviews extremely subtle? More HINT HINT!_**


	9. Chapter IX: His Butler, Admired

**His Butler, Elizabeth?**

**Chapter IX: His Butler, Admired**

**A/N: I've decided that this is the first chapter of the second arc. The first arc is called 'His Butler, Ready'. This one is His Butler, _Not_ in Love. (It's said with one of those faces that bad liars pout with and they blush and turn their heads to the side. All the chapter names after that will be said like this.)**

**Warning: There are a lot of explosions by Bard in this chapter, and -due to things that are either uber obvious or things that will be explained later- Ciel is OOC here. Deal with it. :p**

**Last Time: **Nothing incredibly important happened in the last chapter that's gonna be incredibly important to this one, but obviously Lizzie is his butler so...

* * *

One weeks later...

"Ciel, you got a letter." Elizabeth told him as she walked in his office, "I do believe it's from the Queen."

Ciel groaned, "Ugh, I have a terrible migraine. Will you read it and give me a summarization?"

"M'kay." She agreed, "Well, she basically said that it seems like there are love potion-like things all over London. The second you taste it, you fall in love with the first person of the opposite sex you see."

Ciel sighed heavily, "You've got to be kidding me. What am I supposed to do? I know not of witchcraft and the sort..."

"I do not believe it is _witchcraft_. Witches don't exist-"

"Like shinigamis?" He interrupted.

"Whatever." She sighed, "I'm going to make your tea for your headache. What kind you want?"

She received a groan in responce.

* * *

"This smells bitter..." Ciel frowned as Elizabeth sat the tea down on his table.

"It's supposed to be. The ingredients will help get rid of your headache-"

**_BOOM!_**

"I'm going to fix that." Elizabeth said as she began to leave.

He took as sip and piped in, "You look nice in pastel green."

She turned around and smiled at him, "Thank you."

* * *

It took Ciel a little while to figure out things that aren't 103% obvious.

He had been confused at first on why he told Elizabeth she looked nice in pastel green. He eventually figured that he just thought she looked nice in that particular color, but he doesn't generally pay attention to such trivial things.

She had later brought in some red velvet cake for him and he felt kind of itchy, a little stiff, the slightest bit sweaty, and weird, but a good weird. He hadn't felt that way before around her. So he figured out something:

'I have a crush on Elizabeth Midford...'

He thought it wasn't all bad, considering she was his fiancée. And she was head over heels in love with him. But then he thought some more, and thought:

'I can't have a stupid crush on my fiancée! I am Ciel Phantomhive!"

But she was to become Elizabeth Phantomhive.

So for at least five minutes, Ciel was having this internal argument with himself and it was going nowhere.

"Um, Ciel," Elizabeth started, "I heard you slamming your desk a few times. Is there anything you need?"

Half of him wanted to say, as out of character as it was, "I need you, Lizzie," and then kiss her. That was extremely out of character. The other half was going to say, "No, now please leave."

So what he finally said was, "What did you put in the tea?"

"The usual stuff. Why?" She asked.

"I," He looked at the clock, "I'd like to retire early this evening."

Maybe he should sleep on this. Maybe these feelings would go away by tomorrow...

* * *

"Good morning, Lizzie."

Elizabeth awoke to Ciel hovering over her and honestly, she was too sleepy to wonder why and just appreciated it, "Good morning, Ciel."

"Um, I got you these." Ciel shoved a bouquet of flowers in her face as she sat up.

She giggled a little, "Thank you. What are these for?"

"Your my butler, and my fiancée and I'm not good with thank-you's." He admitted.

She smiled as she crawled out of bed. She took the flowers from him and put them in a vase. She then spoke, "I need to get dressed. And so do you."

"I already did." He corrected.

"Um, Ciel, you aren't wearing a shirt. Just a jacket." She replied.

He looked down, "Oh, seems your right. I was just caught up in my thoughts this morning."

"What were you thinking about?" She inquired.

"You." He replied, and he looked down at his feet as he rocked back and fourth on his heels.

Her face turned pink as her heart began to flutter. He'd thought about her so much, he had neglected putting on a shirt.

"Well, let's see what you have to do today-"

"Nothing." Ciel interjected, "I already checked."

She titled her head, "Well then, what do you plan to do all day?"

"I thought I could spend it with you." He replied.

Elizabeth smiled, "Alright. But I have some letters I need to write."

* * *

This was probably how Ciel felt.

Elizabeth was sitting and writing her letters (one to Momma, one to Papa, one to Edward, and one to Paula) and Ciel was watching her. It wasn't bad. It was more like awkward. It was flattering, but also, unusual.

"What are you thinking about?" Elizabeth asked.

He looked up at her, "You."

And she loved hearing that. "What are you thinking about me?"

"Well, you're really pretty. And your eyes are so shiny." He complimented.

Her face turned pink, again, and her heart began to flutter, again, "Thank you, Ci-"

**_BOOM!_**

Elizabeth stood up, "I must take care of that."

"Wait," He stood up too, "I'll go with you."

"Alright, well come on."

She started walking and Ciel grabbed her hand and gave her a half smile. She smiled back and they stood there looking at each other until...

**_BOOM!_**

Elizabeth's eyes snapped back to focus, "Come on."

So she drug him down to the kitchen and when they got about halfway there, a charred Bard announced, "We can take care of it Lady Elizabeth."

"RAH! RATS! DIIIIIIIIE!" Finny screamed as he ran down the corridor.

"'STOP FINNIAN!' Says Emily." Snake was running behind him.

"BARD! I NEED YOU TO COME HERE! NOW!" Mey-Rin yelled frantically.

Elizabeth tilted her head, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're fine." He promised shaking his hands, "You and young master can return to what you were doing."

Elizabeth sighed. These people were going to kill themselves one day and she'd only sigh and say-

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt herself falling down only to be caught by Ciel right before she hit the ground. Ciel's arm was around her waist. Their faces were inches apart.

And way he looked at her with his eyes (or, from what she could tell eye) was full of excitement, full of passion, it was full of _love_. And then she realized something.

That was not Ciel.

* * *

**Review Responce-**

**LTZC- AAAAHHHH! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIZZIE LOVES CUTE THINGS, AND MORE THAN CIEL LOVES TO DRINK TEA WHILE PLAYING CHESS, AND MORE THAN GRELL LOVES RED, AND MORE THAN WILLIAM LOVES HIS JOB, AND MORE THAN SEBASTIAN LOVE KITTENS! Thank you for your fabulous review!**

**promocat- I'm glad you didn't think that part was cheesy!**

**happycupcake02- Dude, keep your pants on! Yeesh... J.K. Welcome to my cray cray world of fanfictions...**

**Next Time:**

_"'So even Smile's unaware of the origins his new feeling's toward Greenie?' Questions Goathe._

_'What to do now...' Ponders Keats._

_'Hey, who's that?' Asks Emily."_

**_His Butler, Not Flattered_**


	10. Chapter X: His Butler, Not Flattered

**His Butler, Elizabeth**

**Chapter X: His Butler, Not Flattered**

**A/N: **

**Last Time:**

_Suddenly, Elizabeth felt herself falling down only to be caught by Ciel right before she hit the ground. Ciel's arm was around her waist. Their faces were inches apart._

_And way he looked at her with his eyes (or, from what she could tell eye) was full of excitement, full of passion, it was full of love. And then she realized something._

_That was not Ciel._

* * *

He was leaning down, it looked like he was going to kiss her. As much as Elizabeth wanted that, she stood up and shook her head.

"No." She said simply as she walked in a circle, "No, no, no. You're acting different Ciel. Very different."

He nodded, "I'm aware of that. I feel a little different, too. Do you want me to stop? Because I've sort of tried, but it hasn't been working. I could try harder though."

"You've been feeling different? How?" She interrogated.

"Well," He began, "I've only been feeling different around you. I feel awkward and stiff, but on a good way. And I also feel warm and a little fuzzy."

Elizabeth's stomach got extremely fuzzy inside. _Ciel had a crush on her._ She shook her head again, "How long have you felt this way?" She asked, trying not to be eager.

"Since yesterday." He replied, "Around the time you served me my tea."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "I...there must've been something in the tea. But I put in the same things I always do. Unless someone else did..."

"Well, who would've done that?" Ciel pondered.

So both of them thought for a moment, and when none of them came up with an answer, Elizabeth spoke, "Well, you aren't the only one that feels this way-"

"Wait, there's another guy?" He interrupted, "Who is he? He's going to-"

"No! Not about me, Ciel. Other people have drank love potions. Maybe we should go ask someone about it."

"Who in the world could we ask?" He asked.

* * *

He knew that deep down, Elizabeth was a brilliant girl. It had nothing to do with death, so they couldn't go to the Undertaker. It had nothing to do narcotics, so they couldn't go to Lau and Ranmao. But Elizabeth had brought him here. Elizabeth was brilliant...

...but then again, Einstein couldn't remember his own address...

"Elizabeth, why are we here?" He asked.

"They know everything about love!" She exclaimed happily.

"Nina and Alisha?" He questioned, "_They_ know everything about love?"

She smiled, "Of course they do." She replied as she opened the door.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Earl and his fiancée." Nina greeted, "You do know I can't do anything without an appointment, right?"

"We know that." Elizabeth replied, "We want to-"

"LIZZY!" Yelled a loud voice.

"Alisha!" She called back as the young woman previously mentioned rounded the corner.

"Lish!" Nina called, "Slow down."

The brunette stopped and looked at her sister, "Sorry."

"As I was saying," Elizabeth continued, "It seems there has been a mysterious love potion epidemic. No one knows what it is, or the extremity of its affects."

"So what's being given to people that makes them fall in love?" Nina asked.

Elizabeth shrugged, "No one is sure. I gave Ciel some tea for a headache yesterday and now he's in love with me."

Nina turned to Ciel, "Is that true?"

Ciel pursed his lips and mumbled, "So? It's not my fault. Besides, she smells like strawberries..."

"Aww..." Alisha gaped.

Ciel's face turned pink, "Shut up! How are they supposed to help us again?"

"Alisha's a chemistry major! Maybe she can analyze...stuff..." Elizabeth tried to think of the proper word, but it wouldn't come to mind.

"The tea?" Alisha tried.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied reaching into her pocket, "Here. All I did was pour this into boiling water."

The young woman sniffed the tea bag, "Well, it _smells_ normal. Maybe it contains an extreme infatuation pheromone releasing product. Or it could just contain an infatuation pheromone that reacts when..." At this point, Ciel had stopped listening and his attention was turned to Elizabeth.

'_Lizzie...'_ He thought absentmindedly. He leaned toward her neck and smelled her hair, _'It smells like strawberries...'_

Lizzie's eyes widened when she relized what was going on. Her face immediately became redder than a fire truck hit with tomatoes._  
_

"Um, Ciel?" She began extremely softly.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

Ciel jumped away from her, "I-I...I...I...um I-I...I'm sorry. You just smelled like strawberries...I like strawberries."

Nina stifled a laugh, "_He does that?_ Wow, I need to get a hold of that stuff. I bet someone's flattered..."

"I...am a not flattered." Elizabeth stated as a-matter-of-factly, with her face even redder, "I'm worried. Ciel would never be like this of his own free will."

"Well, I'll analyze the tea and get back to you as soon as possible. See you around." Alicia bade.

"Yes, we must get back before Bard blows something up again." Elizabeth said as the two nobles exited the store.

* * *

She wasn't talking to him, she wasn't smiling at him, she wasn't even _looking_ at him for Pete's sake.

"I'm sorry." He tried.

She shook her head, "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why are you upset with me?" He asked.

"I'm not." She replied assuringly as she turned her head to him.

"Then why wont you speak to me? You usually have a thousand things to say."

She bit her lip and turned back to the window, "I'm afraid that if I say something, it'll be extremely stupid."

"About earlier, I'm really-"

"I'm not upset. It was okay. It kind of...tickled. It just caught me by surprise. That's all."

"...Okay..." He replied.

So they sat in silence for a few minutes, occasionally giving each other sideways glances, but the silence was interrupted by them coming to an abrupt stop.

Ciel swung the door open, "Finnie! What happened?"

"This kid told me to stop in a very passionate voice, so I stopped." The gardener explained.

"What kid?" Ciel demanded. His question was immediately answered when a platinum blond boy pushed him out of the way and fell down to his knees in front of Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Midford! I love you! I've loved you ever since the moment I laid eyes upon you! Which was about 15 minutes ago when you were walking out of Nina Hopkins's shop!" The boy cried.

"I..." Elizabeth was very stunned. Ciel, meanwhile, was fuming (anime-style), with smoke -literally- coming from his ears.

"Hey," the boy began, "Who's the angry, short fellow dressed like a pirate?"

"He's my fiancé." She replied as Ciel screams of, 'I'm not a PIRATE!' went unnoticed.

"Oh," He replied as he turned to the Earl, "You're fired."

A large puff of smoke emitted from Ciel's ears, "Excuse me?!"

"You are relinquished from your duties as her betrothal. I'm her fiancé now." The boy announced happily.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are?" Ciel questioned angrily.

He grabbed Elizabeth's hands, "I will make you mine Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford! Or my name isn't..."

"...isn't what?!" Ciel demanded.

The boy stomped his foot, "I was _trying_ to pause for dramatic effect! Anyways, I will make you mine Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford! Or my name isn't Alois Trancy!"

* * *

A/N- Bum bum bum! Haha! You didn't see that coming did you! :P

Review Responce-

DissIsCourtneyxx- I know right! I feel bad for all of them... Well, now I feel really bad for Ciel, but...

promocat- What?! How did you figure that out?! I thought it was extremely intricate and complex! Lol, yeah right...

NVCiel- Thank you! And your welcome! I love the way you view my story, it makes my see my story in a different light.

Next Time:

"'Oh? It seem Smile isn't the only one in love with Greenie...' Notes Wordsworth.

'Oh, no. They are trying to kill each other!' Says Goathe.

'And who even gave them that stuff to begin with?' Asks Keats."

His Butler, Not Favoring

P.S.

OMG! Today is my sister's birthday! I'm not able to get her a real present (because I'm very broke) but she loves hearing about FanFictions and she would LOVE IT if you guys wrote a review. I can't release her name on this site, but we call her KK. So just write 'Happy Birthday, KK!' In a review, if if that's all it is. If you guys do it, I'll post a C/E one-shot of many genres. 0.o!


	11. Chapter XI: His Butler, Not Sleepy

**His Butler, Elizabeth**

**Chapter XI: His Butler, Not Sleepy**

**A/N: More Ciel OOCness, because of the potion. Now he's no good at lying... And this chapter is terrible. Sorry, just read it so the next one will make sense.**

**FOR THE RECORD: I'd like to state that I don't love Alois, just thought he'd be an interesting asset to my crazy world of FanFictionism . But, there will be no Claude. He's stupid. I prefer Sebastian to that derp-faced demon. There was only one part I liked, and that was when he set the table, looked up, and the glasses land back on his face perfectly ('cause I wanna do that!).**

**Last Time:**

_The boy stomped his foot, "I was trying to pause for dramatic effect! Anyways, I will make you mine Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford! Or my name isn't Alois Trancy!"_

* * *

The last two days had been...eventful for Elizabeth, to say the least.

The first day after the...erm, interesting meeting with the Earl of Trancy, she had woken up to a serenade from the previously mentioned blond boy. It had went something like this...

"Oh, my dear little Lizzie, please let me give you a kissy. Ignore that pirate wannabe. I know you wanna be with me."

Then Ciel had yelled, "Sick him, Pluto!"

...

"Alright, hug him, Pluto!"

And then he was gone.

Ciel had then had Lizzie with him, the rest of the day. Though, they had come across a few love notes for Lizzie from the other Earl, Ciel was determined to ignore that blonde idiot. He'd eaten with her, he'd danced with her, he'd even played hopscotch with her (and somehow, he lost. He'd never understood the game).

The second day, she had received another serenade from Alois:

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, full of joy and mirth, leave the short, angry guy you've been with since birth." He had sang. He had then turned his head and spoke to someone else passionately, "If you must shoot me, shoot me in the name of love!" Then there were gun shots, "Wait! No! I was being Shakespearey!"

And the day had went on, much like yesterday. Ciel, keeping her around and being protective, Alois, sending Shakespearean notes. She had also figured out that Alois drank the potion, what ever it was.

This morning, Alois had gotten into the manor, and he brought Elizabeth waffles. As soon as he had presented the breakfast to her, Ciel came in the room with pancakes. She loved Ciel, way more than Alois, but she loved waffles way more than pancakes. She timidly took the waffles and smiled at Ciel.

Alois sat beside her and smiled, "Ah, I knew you wanted me, Elizabeth."

Ciel also sat beside her and began, "Please forgive me, Lizzie, I was going to bring you waffles, but Bard burned them all. And may I say your hair looks beautiful today." He kissed her hand gently.

"Well, Lizzie, I think all of you looks beautiful every day." Alois complemented. He then kissed her cheek.

"Really? Well...well..." Ciel began. He turned Elizabeth's head toward him and kissed her soft lips passionately. Elizabeth could only blink in surprise and as soon as she closed her eyes, he pulled away.

"How was that?" Ciel asked arrogantly.

"G-Good..." She continued to blink at him.

"Hey!" Alois exclaimed as he stood up, "How dare you kiss her?! She's my fiancée!"

Ciel stood up as well, "No, she's not!"

"Yeah, she is! I relieved you of your duties, like, a billion years ago!"

Elizabeth popped up, "Stop! Stop it! Look, I don't like this. I'm going to go make us tea. You two stay here. Ciel, if you kill Alois, I'll break the engagement. Alois, if you kill Ciel, I will not make an engagement with you. Am I understood?"

They sighed in unison, "Yes, Lizzie..."

* * *

"Heh... G'mornin', Lady Liz." Bard said lazily as Elizabeth entered the kitchen, "What's goin' on up there?"

She sighed, "Ciel and Alois are arguing over me. I came to get tea.

Bard raised an eyebrow, "You lef' 'em alone? You know young master has dual swords an' a gun in e'rey room, right?"

"I told them, if one killed the other, I would leave them." Elizabeth replied.

"You think they're gonna listen to ya?" He asked.

Elizabeth bit her lip, "No..." She then ran back up the stairs.

"Wait, Lady Liz! You forgot your tea!" Bard yelled, "Bah, what's the use?"

* * *

Elizabeth walked in the room and was astonished at the sight.

Alois was on top of Ciel and Ciel had a knife to his throat. They were growling at each other.

"Ciel! Alois! I told you not to kill each other!" She exclaimed.

Alois jumped off of the shorter Earl and proclaimed, "True! But you said nothing of maiming!"

She frowned, "I was hoping you'd figure that yourselves. And Ciel, why were you going to cut his neck?! I know you dislike him, but I believe that was a little extreme..."

"Wait! This was his knife! He was going to cut me with it first!" Ciel cried as he stood up.

"What?! That's not true!" Alois exclaimed, "His logic is extremely flawed."

She sighed, "I really don't care, but you two-"

"Liz?" A voice rang as she opened the door.

"Huh? Hey, Alisha! How are you doing?" Elizabeth smiled.

Alisha nodded, "Good. I analyzed the tea."

Ciel piped in, "Did you find anything?"

The brunette shook her head, "No...but Nina was drinking coffee and she fell in love, too! With a guy named Steven or something. And I analyzed her drink!"

"Was there anything in it?" Elizabeth asked.

"It smelled odd, but then again, I'm not sure what coffee's supposed to smell like. And I also found an odd powdery substance. I think it's just powdered sugar though..." She explained, "Hey, who is he?"

"I'm Alois Trancy! And Elizabeth's fiancé!" The boy exclaimed. As Ciel shook his head behind him.

"Oh? When did you start liking Lizzie?" Alisha smirked a little.

"I _fell in love_ with her when I saw her walking out of her your shop while I was drinking soda pop*!" He told her.

"Oh," Alisha nodded, "Well, I must be on my way. Bye, Ciel, Alois, Mrs. Midford-Phantomhive-Trancy."

* * *

Uh... Well, this is later in the day, like around eleven at night... I, well, they got Alois to leave, so that's good right? I don't know why I'm here babbling. Probably for a higher word count...

...derp...

* * *

Ciel sighed as his piece of paper was caught by Lizzie again, who then tossed the paper in the wastebasket.

"This is the eighteenth piece of paper this hour, Ciel." She mentioned giving him a sad smile.

He mumbled a curse word or so and nodded, "Yes, Elizabeth. I know. I just can't think of an idea that isn't terrible."

"Well, think of something that makes you happy." She yawned, "Or at least, not sad."

Just because he didn't smile, doesn't mean he wasn't happy. There were plenty of things that made him happy: chess, tea, chocolate, his house, and...

...Elizabeth: lately, he'd thought about her more. It was probably a mixture of his hormones and that stupid potion, but it was still frustrating. And as hard as it was to admit it, she made him happy. That wasn't going to help him much, though.

"Go to bed." He said suddenly.

She looked up surprised, "Huh? I don't want to go to bed."

"You've been up since early this morning, and you need sleep." He replied.

"I'm fine. Besides, my bed sheets are still drying and will be for another hour or two." She stretched.

"Lizzie, I'll most likely be working most of the night, so until I decided to retire, you may sleep in my room." Ciel permitted, "Now, you must go to bed."

"No, I'm not tired." She said as she stifled another yawned.

"Yes, you are." He argued.

"But what if you need something?" She asked.

"Then I'll call someone else. Go to sleep." He instructed.

She sighed, "Alright. Goodnight, Ciel."

"Goodnight, Lizzie." He kissed her hand and gave her a half smile.

"Aw! How adorable! I knew it was a good idea to give that stuff to the Earl! It's so cute!"

Ciel turned his head, "You..."

* * *

A/N: YOU WHO?! I know... Bwehehehehe... :} Sorry for the terrible chapter once again, I'll do my best to make the next one better.

*Soda pop? Is that what they called it back then? Was it even around back then?

I'd just like to state for the record I made up Alisha. She isn't in a future manga chapter, and if she is, then the shipping I made up must come true!

Also, the way I describe kisses are terrible. This is because...I haven't had my first kiss, yet! I'm not that old, I've just read too many romance FanFictions and everybody else has had their first kiss, but I'm a nerd...but the guy I like likes me back! But he wants to stay friends! And I hate it! But I really like him... But enough about my love life (or rather lack thereof)! Let's get to the review responses:

LTCZ- Yay! I'm glad you love me too! Your theories, by the way, are amazing! But are they amazing enough? I also like how he sniffed Lizzie's neck and then they wouldn't speak to each other (that's why I published it...). I appreciate the constructive critisism -seeing as it helps me grow as a writer- even though I tend to be slightly offended at first...but once again, that you for your fabulous review!

emoangel1990 & cuteandawesome89- Thank you for wishing KK a happy birthday!

NVCiel- Thank you for the wish of a happy birthday to my sister and saying my stories are full of joy and happiness. :D

DissIsCourtneyxx- I think you're happy Alois is here... And my sister loves cookies! Seriously, we had a cookie cake.

Samantha Star o.O- Um...the power of love?

Also, that story I said publish if you wished KK a happy b-day has been published, it is called, 'His Sun, Her Moon'. Go check it out!

Next Time:

"'So that's the idiot who did that...' Says Keats.

'But why did the idiot do that?' Asks Emily.

'And why are they here now?' Asks Dotte."

**_His Butler, Not Confused_**

SPOILER ALERT!: It may or may not be Lau...


	12. Chapter XII: His Butler, Not Confused

**His Butler, Elizabeth**

**Chapter XII: His Butler, Not Confused**

**A/N: I'm sorry, this chapter is terrible, too. The next chapter, however is pretty good.**

**Warning: There's a scene that doesn't make sense. It's when Elizabeth is picking her dress for the day in Ciel's room. I'm too lazy to change it... Meh... Also, there is some Lizzie/Alois here, which will be extremely uber obvious why when we get to it. Don't worry, there's Ciel/Lizzie, too.**

**P.S. You guys are gonna be so angry...**

**Last Time:**

_"Aw! How adorable! I knew it was a good idea to give that stuff to the Earl! It's so cute!"_

_Ciel turned his head, "You..."_

* * *

"She's mine!"

"No, she is not."

"*sigh* I'm going to sit over here!"

"You're sitting by um, her over me?"

"He means, 'You're sitting by her over that fabulous Earl?'"

"I didn't say you were fabulous, especially because you're stupid!"

"_You're_ stupid!"

"_You're_ stupid_er_."

"_You're_ stupid_es_-"

"SHUT UP!"

There was a logical(ish) explanation of why this is happening.

* * *

Earlier...

"You..." Ciel looked up in anger.

"Grell?! You gave Ciel the potion?! Why?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Grell put his finger to his lip and thought, "Several reasons, actually. I had to get rid of some of this stuff, 'cause my Silly-Willy won't let me keep it. The Earl is so grumpy and rude. You should be treated better as his fiancée. And it's so adorable!"

Ciel sighed extremely heavily, "Well, how do we stop it?"

"Ugh! It's so hard! We can do it tomorrow! And that weird kid can come so we can break his spell, too." Grell negotiated.

"Alright, fine." Ciel humphed.

* * *

Elizabeth smiled brightly as she awoke. Ciel had permitted her to sleep in his room because he was going to work all night (which means he'll fall asleep at around two and just sleep at his desk) and her bed sheets were drying. And she loved it. His bed was much larger and much more comfortable than her own. And it smelled like him, too! She couldn't really determine what it was her bethrothal smelled like, but it was so comforting...

Ciel walked in the room dragging Alois by the back of his shirt neck, Alois was frowning but his face immediately lit up when he saw, "Lizzie! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Alois. Good morning, Ciel. Now, I have to get dressed and we'll go find Grell."

...

"Go." She instructed, "Both of you."

They sighed and exited the room.

She opened her closet and put a finger to her lip, "What to wear? What to wear...?"

"May I suggest the lilac one?" A red-headed reaper interjected, "It feels like spring outside, but it's still winter, so the lilac will be perfect! Besides it compliments your eyes."

"Huh? Where'd you come from?" Elizabeth said as she picked up the dress.

"Meh...places." Grell dismissed, "I'm going to go take care of your problems."

Grell swung the door open and the two Earls fell down. They laughed nervously. Grell gave them a crazy face, making them back away. And he exited the room, too.

* * *

"Well, Lady Elizabeth." A shrewd, yet official voice began angrily, "You think you've won this battle? You think you've one Ciel's heart as well, don't you? We'll just be seeing about that, now won't we, Miss Lizzie..."

* * *

"So this is where all the potion is kept?" Elizabeth asked as they came upon a door in the hallway in the old building.

The red-reaper nodded, "Yep."

"So how do we break the spell?" Alois asked, "Will drinking more break it?"

"Um...well, no." Grell thought.

"So, then why did you bring us here?" Elizabeth asked.

The shinigami shrugged, "I don't know... Maybe there's something in the room that'll help us."

Ciel sighed, "Let's just go-"

"If you breathe the fumes," Grell began, "I think you'll pass out, so hold your breath."

All three of the young nobles took a big breath of air before walking in the room. It had a pink haze to it (which wasn't probably good for the ozone layer), so it was slightly harder to see. The four looked around. Nothing useful.

Elizabeth was walking and then she stubbed her toe on a shelf. "Gyah!" She screamed. She took a deep breath, and then she passed out...

* * *

Ciel was twitching.

His fiancée was still unconscious from those love potion fumes, and Alois took it upon himself to hold her and caress her and all that stuff as they rode to Paris to find that potion breaking stuff. The Earl of Trancy was currently holding her around the waist and stroking her face with the his thumb, whispering, 'Ah, my sweet, sweet Lizzie...' And Elizabeth couldn't do anything about it.

Ciel was twitching.

The head of the Funtom Company was going to explode in a few minutes if that blond-haired, blue-eyed idiot of a noble didn't let go of his fiancée. What? No! Of course he wasn't jealous! Ciel Phantomhive didn't get jealous! That little moron simply had no right to hold his fiancée the way he should be! Er, well not the way he should be, but erm...

Ciel was still twitching.

Elizabeth's green eyes slowly opened and she yawned, "Wah... Good morning, Ciel. Alois." Grell crossed his arms over his chest, seeing as he was chopped liver.

Alois smiled at her, "Ah, Elizabeth, how are you feeling?"

"Good, since you're holding me." She replied as she snuggled closer to him.

Ciel blinked. She didn't...did she? No, he's just confused...

"Lizzie, you're so cute." Alois told her.

"Aw. Well, I think you're a thousand times cuter!" She said smiling brightly at him.

Ciel frowned, "What about me?" He asked.

Elizabeth turned to him, "Hmm? Oh, well, you're okay..."

Grell and Ciel anime sweat dropped...

"But, you said _I_ was the cutest thing ever..." Ciel trailed off sadly.

"That was a very long time ago. Now, I think Alois is!" Elizabeth announced as she poked Alois in the cheek.

Ciel was about to get angry, but he thought for a moment. Elizabeth had breathed in the potion. That was the only reason she thought that idiot was the cutest thing ever. So he'd stomach it for awhile...

...but Ciel was still twitching...

...and after almost fifteen minutes, he was quite liable to explode...

...and he did.

Alois stroked his hand through her blonde hair, "I hope you'll be with me forever."

She blushed, "I'd love to be."

Ciel stood up angrily, "Well, you can't! Elizabeth, you are my fiancée! And as my butler, I order you get away from that, that, that thing!"

"Well," She put her hands on her hips, "maybe I should quit and break the engagement!"

Ciel heart sunk. Engagement? Break? The?

"Lizzie...?"

Tears streamed down her face and she tackled Ciel in a death hug, "Wait, no! I didn't mean it at all! Alois is stupid! I don't know what came over me! I love _you_, Ciel! I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me!"

As she cried over his shoulder, he stroked her back with a confused look on his face and said, "It's okay, Lizzie. I-I forgive you."

She sniffled, "R-Really? Y-You'll still take me as your wife?"

"Of course I will, Lizzie." He promised as he continued to stroke her back.

"Wait!" Alois cried as he stood up, "You just said that you'd spend forever with me!"

She tilted her head, "Why would I do that? You're very odd..."

And then Alois started twitching.

Meanwhile, Ciel sat extremely satisfied with himself as Elizabeth was snuggled up to him, holding his arm.

"Ciel, you're face is so soft." She complimented as she stroked his cheek.

"Is that so?" He asked raising an eyebrow, to which she nodded. He then replied, "Well, then, thank you."

Alois was still twitching.

Alois cleared his throat and asked, erm, "Mr. Grell-"

"_Ms._ Grell." The shinigami corrected.

"Uh, yes. Ms. Grell, when will we be arriving in Paris?" Alois asked.

"Eh, like a day or two." Grell dismissed.

Alois sighed. This was going to be a long carriage ride.

* * *

**A/N: Haha...you thought it was Lau... Once again, sorry for the crappy chappy, but the next one is way better...at least I like it a lot.**

**See you later!**

**Next Time: **

**_His Butler, Á La Mode (Part One)_**


	13. Chapter XIII: His Butler, Á La Mode

His Butler, Elizabeth

Chapter XIII: His Butler, Á La Mode (Part One)

A/N: Hello my darlings! DERP! Once again, I'm sorry for that last chapter. But this one's good. As long as you don't get confused easily...

_P.S. When you see sentences/paragraphs in Italics, that happened two-three days ago._

Last Time: Basically, we found out it was Grell who cause the whole potion commotion and Lizzie accidentally breathed way too much potion fume and passed out. When she woke up, she was in love with Alois, then she fell in love with Ciel. What next?

* * *

Four days later...

_"Are you sure...?" Ciel asked._

The frigid, white snow was seeming to fall slower through the azure sky than most other days.

_"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth tilted her head._

Elizabeth smiled slightly as she sat in her window sill, with her knees curled up to her chest. She loved watching snow fall.

_"I don't mind staying like this." He promised, grabbing her hands._

It was most likely the last snow of the season. How disappointing...

_She blinked, "Staying like what exactly?"_

On the last expected snow of the season, Edward would always take her out and build a snowman. And before Ciel changed, whenever he came on a snow day, he and Elizabeth would have competition to see who could catch the most snow on their tongues. Elizabeth would always win. Ciel would always get upset. Ciel would always throw a snowball at her face.

_"We don't have to break the potion spell." He told her, "I can stay in love with you. Like you want."_

She shook her head. She knew she did the right thing by having him break the potion. At the time though, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. It was quite tempting. And it wasn't just what he said. It was the atmosphere as well. They were on top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, the city of love, alone, at sunset. And the way he looked at her...

_"I can stay in love with you..."_

He wasn't really in love with her. She knew that.

_"Okay..." She agreed, "Wait, no. You aren't in love with me. The potion is."_

She knew that...but...maybe... No, Elizabeth knew that.

_"No. I'm still me. It's not just the potion. It's me, too." He assured._

And when he kissed her. It was only on her cheek, but, for some reason, it was more... more meaningful than the other ones. She could almost feel the love, but it wasn't there, right? She could still feel his lips lingering softly on her cheek.

_"I can stay in love with you..."_

The frigid, white snow was seeming to fall slower through the azure sky than most other days. At least, to the young blonde noble-butler, who loved her master more than anything.

"If it isn't my favorite little sister!" A familiar voice she hadn't heard on a long time cried.

She hopped out of the window sill. "Ah! Prince Soma!"

The Indian prince hugged the girl and smiled, "How have you been?"

She pulled away, "Good. And you?"

"I've been fine." He confirmed.

"And you, Agni?" She said to the butler behind him.

He bowed, "I've been doing very well, and thank you for considering the feelings of an humble _khansama_ as myself."

"Oh! I'm a butler now, too!" Elizabeth mentioned.

They both tilted their heads, "You are?"

"Yes," She confirmed, "I am Ciel's butler now."

"Speaking of which, where is Ciel?" The prince asked.

"Oh! He's down the hallway to-"

**_BOOM!_**

She sighed as she led them down the hallway, "I have to go fix that. Ciel's office is right in there. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to clean up an explosion...again..."

* * *

"Here's your tea!" Elizabeth announced as she brought in the tray with three cups on it. She handed a cup to Ciel, Soma, and Agni, then she spoke again, "I also was going to bake a pie. Ciel, what kind would you like?"

He shrugged, "I don't care. Just make what you want."

"So can I make Banana Cream Pie? It's very quick and easy." She noted with a smile.

He didn't look up, "Go ahead."

When Elizabeth was out of the room, the Prince of Bengal began to speak, "So, Ciel, have you been treating my little sister well?"

"Who? Oh, Lizzie." He never really understood how Elizabeth being his fianceé made her Soma's sister, but he went along with it anyway, "I've been treating her well. What makes you ask?"

"Oh, no reason..." Soma paused for a moment, "Have you kissed her yet?"

Ciel's face turned redder than apples dipped in cherry sauce. The tea got caught in his throat and he coughed a few times before regaining composure. "I hardly see how that would concern you."

"Oh, I understand...you're too scared..." Soma teased.

"I am not. In fact, I've kissed her before." He stated proudly.

"Pshaw...I don't believe you. You'd be entirely too nervous. I don't think you've kissed her..." Soma mused.

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows, "I have, Soma. Would you like me to call her in here to prove it."

"Yes, prove it...by kissing her!" Soma proposed.

"Prince Soma, I don't think you should push this..." Agni warns, but it went unnoticed.

"I will kiss my fiancée when I feel like it." Ciel said frustratedly, "I'm certainly not going to do it to prove an insignificant point to the likes of you."

Elizabeth chose the preceding moments to enter the room with four pie pans with her Banana Cream pies. In retrospect, they were really banana puddings topped with whipped cream in pie pans, but they were still delicious.

"Agni? What's _this_ white stuff?" Soma asked.

"It is whipped cream, my lord*. It is used as a topping for many desserts. It is very light and sweet." Agni explained.

"Like sweet-flavored snow." Soma nodded.

Elizabeth looked through the window. It was still snowing. It was still falling slowly.

_"I'll drink it, if you really want me to." He said._

_She nodded in affirmation, "You have to."_

_"But first," He began. He put his hand on her left cheek and kissed her right one. The kiss lasted longer than a usual kiss on the cheek would, but she understood. It was his way of telling her something. Was it his way of letting her know, 'I love you.' Could it have been his way of telling her, 'Don't do this.' Perhaps it was his way of assuring her, 'We can stay like this forever...'_

_Maybe, it was his way of saying, 'I'm sorry...'_

_When he pulled back he looked up, "It's snowing..."_

_She had smiled and nodded._

_"You've got snow in your hair. I always thought you looked pretty like that..." He mentioned._

It was still snowing. It was still falling slowly. His lips were still lingering ever-so softly on her cheek.

She snapped back into reality. She had to stop thinking about that. She looked at Ciel and bit her bottom lip. It was driving her completely insane. But that wasn't the worst part.

He didn't remember anything.

"Lizzie?" Ciel started, "Are you okay? You've seemed very out of it lately."

"Huh? No. I'm fine." She replied chirpily. She then took a huge bite of her pie and smiled brightly.

Soma leaned over to Ciel and whispered, "It looks like Elizabeth has some cream on her lips...maybe you should kiss it off of her."

Ciel, who was redder than a bleeding strawberry stood up. He wasn't going to kiss the cream off of Elizabeth (though, the idea sounded kind of tempting (no, it didn't (yes, it did, because of the hormones...)))! He was going to...

Ciel took the pie out of Prince Soma's hands and smash the banana-flavored dessert on his face.

"It looks like you have some cream on your face," Ciel noted, "...maybe you should kiss it off _yourself_."

Prince Soma opened his hands and wiped a large amount of banana and cream goo off his face, "Oh, Ciel...you do realize, this means war..."

* * *

A/N: That last sentence (minus 'Oh, Ciel...') came from Bugs Bunny.

*I can't remember what Agni calls Soma...mre...

Next Time:


	14. Chapter XIV: His Butler, Á La Mode (Two)

**His Butler, Elizabeth**

**Chapter XIV: His Butler, Á La Mode (Part Two)**

**A/N: This the last chapter in the 'His Butler, _Not_ in Love' arc. There will be no, last time slot, because if I did it, it would practically be the chapter. It would also give too much away and make what's going to happen super duper obvious.**

**And since I didn't do a 'Next Time' slot for this last chapter, so...**

**This Time:**

_"'Why is Greenie upset with Smile?' Asks Dotte._

_'And why is there so much pie on people?' Asks Oscar._

_'I'd like some pie...' Comments Emily."_

* * *

_"In order for this to work right," Grell began, "I think you have to drink this on the top of the Eiffel Tower."_

"War?" Ciel raised an eyebrow, "You plan to go to war with m-" Ciel had to stop talking when pie was shoved in his face.

_"Here we are!" The reaper announce as they stepped on to the final level._

When it fell of, he saw an angry Elizabeth, "I worked very hard to make that and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't smash it against Soma's face."

_Alois took a sip of the blue liquid in the oddly shaped bottle, "Grah! This tastes terrible! And my head hurts like the dickens!"_

_Elizabeth drank some, too, "Ah... My head hurts as well."_

"Then why did you shove pie in my face?" Ciel asked with irritation on his cream-covered face.

She shrugged and replied, "Hmm... It seemed appropriate."

_"Do you still find each other attractive?" Ciel asked._

_The blondes looked at each other, "No!"_

Elizabeth then found her own dessert being squished against her own face. "Ciel!" She exclaimed.

"What? It seemed appropriate." He mimicked.

_"Alright, Earl, it's your turn." Grell stated._

_"Wait," Ciel started, "I need to talk to Lizzie first...alone."_

"You...you're going to lose this battle." Elizabeth announced as she stood up.

"Are you sure...?" He asked.

_"Are you sure...?" He asked._

She could still feel his lips on her cheek, lingering ever-so softly.

"I...I have to use the lady's room." Elizabeth announced as she left the office.

"Lizzie?" Ciel tried as she left the room.

* * *

She gave herself a sad look in the mirror. Why couldn't she stop about thinking that? It was just a thing that happened. It was a few words strung together in a fashion that was brought on by a hormone increasing liquid. He didn't mean anything he said to her. She knew that. All the logic in her head told her that he didn't mean it and that's what she knew...

...but her heart was in the slightest bit of denial, and she didn't know why. Her heart had always been in the right place and so had her head. But now, the knowledege in her brain and the feelings in her chest were contradicting each other like crazy. She had no clue which one she should listen to. She'd been listening to her head, but her heart was trying to override it.

_"I can stay in love with you. Like you want."_

Did she want that? No. No. She just wanted to continue on as normal, he didn't love her anyway.

_"I can stay in love with you. Like you want."_

"SHUT UP!" She cried to herself in the mirror.

Then everything was silent. Well, there were no noises before, but now, it was even more silent than it was.

She then heard a soft knock on the door, "Lady Elizabeth? Ciel, Soma, and myself are worried. Are you alright?"

Elizabeth smiled as she opened the door, "I'm fine, Agni."

"Are you?" Agni checked.

She sighed heavily, "Have you ever been in love, Agni?"

"Yes, once, a long time ago." He replied looking up to wherever.

"Isn't it the worst feeling in the world?" She asked him.

He gave her a knowing smile, "It will get better, I promise you."

She looked at the Indian man with worried, innocent, green eyes and simply questioned, "When?"

* * *

"Ciel?" Elizabeth called as she walked into his office, "Where are you-" All of a sudden, she felt a cold ball of snow hit the back of her hair.

She turned around and gave him a slightly irritated face, and before she could say anything else, Ciel spoke, "I told you I would win."

She sighed, "I guess you did." She tried to smile encouragingly, but it didn't seem to come out right.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and forced a bright smile, "Yes, I'm fine. Stop worrying so much."

"I can tell something's bothering you. I'd advise you not to continuously avoid my questions."

"No. Really, Ciel, I'm fine." She shook her head.

He turned her around and looked her in her eyes. "Elizabeth." He had said forcefully.

She looked down, "You...you wouldn't understand."

"Just tell me alread-"

"Do you remember?" Elizabeth began, her eyes shimmering slightly with tears, "I do. Do you remember when we were on the top of the Eiffel Tower, and you told me that I looked pretty with snow in my hair?"

"No, I... We never went to Paris." He stated confusedly.

She looked down again and nodded, "That's exactly what I thought."

* * *

Ciel tapped his fingers on his desk as he thought. What is blazes was wrong with his fiancée? As of late, she would zone out quite often. And when asked if she was okay, should would give a big, bright, fake smile and pretend she was fine, but she wasn't.

And the Eiffel Tower? They never went to Paris. He never told her that she looked pretty with snow in her hair, even though, he had thought it a few times. And why was she so disappointed...

And why were there Shakeshpere like notes from an Alois Trancy...?

* * *

Elizabeth sat on her bed and brushed her long, blonde hair. She sighed. She hadn't spoken to Ciel since that afternoon. And now it was night, and she was still embarrassed about what took place earlier.

_Swish..._

Elizabeth looked over to the door that led to her restroom. What was going on?

She hopped of her bed and walked into the restroom. There was nothing odd. She looked in the mirror. And for half of a second, see could of swore she saw...

"Was that...?" She shook her head at the notion. She was just worried about Ciel. The memory of him, the night they were kidnapped, the had recently came flooding back to her this evening, but he was probably smart enough to wait until she went home...

"Huh? I have something in my teeth..." She leaned forward to try to observe it further, and when her head was a few inches from th glass she felt herself being pulled toward it by someone's hand.

A few seconds later, she found herself looking out of the mirror at the person she really hoped it wasn't...

"Let me out of here, Sebastian!" She hissed.

"Who is this 'Sebastian' that you speak of?" The demon asked innocently. He put a finger to his lip. Suddenly there was a bright glow eminatting from the demon.

When the glow faded out he spoke again as a different, extremely familiar figure, "Why, I'm Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. I love cute things very much! I am the annoying fianceé and idiot butler to Ciel Phantomhive! And I am going to have his soul..."

* * *

**A/N: You guys were probably wondering when he'd come back...and it's now!**

**Next Time:**

_"'Greenie is acting differently.' Mentions Wordsworth._

_'She's acting like...Black...' Says Keats."_

_**His Butler, Mirrored**_


	15. Chapter XV: His Butler, Mirrored

His Butler, Elizabeth

Chapter XV: His Butler, Mirrored

A/N: This is the third arc, 'His Butlers, Elizabeths?' And I enjoy marshmallows... And in this chapter, Elizabeth and Lizzie aren't the same person but in scenes with Elizabeth, she may be referred to as Lizzie, vice versa. It'll make sense later...mostly (hint hint: arc name).

Also, sorry this update was late. I've been busy. But here you go my noodle chickens...

Last Time:

_A few seconds later, she found herself looking out of the mirror at the person she really hoped it wasn't..._

_"Let me out of here, Sebastian!" She hissed._

_"Who is this 'Sebastian' that you speak of?" The demon asked innocently. He put a finger to his lip. Suddenly there was a bright glow eminatting from the demon._

_When the glow faded out he spoke again as a different, extremely familiar figure, "Why, I'm Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. I love cute things very much! I am the annoying fianceé and idiot butler to Ciel Phantomhive! And I am going to have his soul..."_

* * *

"Good morning, my lord, time to start your day." Elizabeth announced as she shook the young heir.

He groaned, "Must I arise now, Lizzie? And since when do you call me lord?"

Elizabeth froze. What did she call him? "Yes, you have to get up, erm...Ciel."

He sat up with a sigh, "Well, go to the wall."

She nodded. She was supposed to read his schedule now, right? "You will start off the day with breakfast as usual. Bard," 'Since when can that idiot cook?' She thought momentarily before continuing, "has prepared French Toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, and sausage. Then you will have you geography lesson, followed by a trip to London to receive a new cane and then-"

**_BOOM!_**

...

Ciel began, "Lizzie..."

"...yes?" Was her simple reply.

...

"Aren't you gonna go fix that?" Ciel asked.

She perked up, "Oh yes! I'll be back momentarily."

She walked out of the room and closed the door. She sighed and looked in the mirror.

"It is terribly impossible to pretend to be this annoying little brat!" She snapped at her reflection, "She wears her hair in these incessant pigtails, she wears these bright clothes, and she never stops smiling! But after all, if I couldn't pretend to be the master's fiancée, what kind of butler would I be..."

* * *

Lizzie's emerald eyes fluttered open. She was extremely wet and muddy. And why was she in front of the Phantomhive Manor?

She walked over to the door and before she could open it a familiar figure was standing in front of her as the doors swung open, "Good evening, Lady Elizabeth. We did not expect your arrival. Oh my, you're all wet. Please come in. I'll have Mey-Rin fetch you some towels while I go find the young master for you."

"Tha-Thank you, Sebastian." She said as she stepped into the manor. Ciel wasn't dead now, right? Or Sebatian wouldn't be here, right?

Before everything got weird the last thing that happened was Mey-Rin brought her towels and she heard, "Lizzie?!"

Suddenly she saw a blur running towards her and she suddenly found herself being swung around and being hugged by...

"Ciel?" She began softly.

"Huh?" He looked at her and jumped back, "Sorry, Lizzie."

"It's okay, Ciel." Lizzie promised.

He tilted his head, "You aren't going to scold me for being ungentlemanly and insist I call you Elizabeth?"

"What? No. You know I like being called Lizzie." She replied.

He blinked. "Okay. Hey, Lizzie, you're completely soaked. And we didn't expect you...but I am very happy you're here. Did you walk here in the rain?"

"No...I just woke up in front of the Manor. I don't remember how I got here, though..." She explained.

He nodded, "Oh..." He reached over to her hair confusing her.

"Ciel," Lizzie began as she gave him an odd look, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," the Earl said as he stepped away from her. He was holding a small twig in his hands, "I saw this in your hair and figured you didn't want it there."

She smiled slightly, "Thank you."

He smiled back, much to Lizzie's surprised, "Your welcome. But Lizzie, you're acting, very different. You seem much happier, than usual. You always push me away when I hug you. You make me call you Elizabeth, too. And you certainly never smile."

"What? That's the complete opposite of what I do!" She replied with shock.

"No, that's what you do...and your wearing bright clothing? I thought you detested light colors." He noted.

"No," Lizzie shook her head, "_You're_ acting different. _You_ always push _me_ away when I hug you. I _always_ tell you to call me Lizzie. And _you're_ the one who never smiles."

"Lizzie, that- Um, Lizzie?" He began cautiously, "I'm looking in the mirror, and I don't see your reflection."

"Why, Ciel, that's-," The lady's jaw dropped, "...true..."

* * *

Pause...

...for dramatic effect!

...and higher word count!

...and to frustrate you!

...and since I haven't done one since chapter eight!

Okay, keep going!

* * *

Lizzie blinked. She wasn't showing up in the mirror. She touched it softly.

Suddenly, she saw Mey-Rin trip down the stairs. That was odd though. Considering Mey-Rin wasn't even room.

"Hmm? That can't happen," Ciel interjected, "Mey-Rin is extremely efficient."

That's funny, that maid was never efficient in Lizzie's memories.

"If...if you don't show up in a mirror, doesn't that mean you don't belong in this realm?" Ciel pondered, "Are you a vampire?"

"No, Ciel, I'm not a vamp- ACHOO!" Lizzie sneezed, "...pire."

"Oh, my. You have a cold." He observed, "Sebastian! Go fetch my fiancée a change of clothes! And get her another towel!"

Sebsstian appeared from out no where impaticular and gave that wry smile of his that made Lizzie's stomach drop.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Elizabeth sighed extremely quietly as she walked into Ciel's office and poured him some more tea.

"There you are my lo-Ciel." She forced a sweet smile towards him.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. You've been unusually efficient today, and it's quite odd. Are you acting this way because of what occurred yesterday?" He asked catiously, as to not make her upset.

Elizabeth tilted her head, "What occurred yesterday?"

'You said we were in Paris...' He thought, "Never mind."

* * *

"Are you cold?" Ciel asked worriedly.

Lizzie shook her head.

"Are you hungry?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Are you dry enough?" He asked, checking her hair.

She gave him an assuring smile, "Yes, Ciel. For the thousandth time, I'm fine."

"Are you cold?"

Her head went to the side a little bit, "You already asked me that."

"Oh," He nodded, "I'm sorry if I'm being um...overwhelming. I just don't see you very often, and now you're here, but you're sick, and I want you to feel comfortable here, since you'll be living here someday..."

She looked down, "I really don't think I'm supposed to be here."

"What do you mean? Should we call Aunt Francis?" He clarified.

"No. I mean in this realm, like you said... Can I see your eye? Under the eyepatch?"

"Really? It's slightly...hm...disturbing. But if you really want to see it, I'll show you." He promised. She nodded.

He slowly removed the patch from his head. Lizzie observed for a moment. It _was_ slightly disturbing, she didn't feel like describing it, but it wasn't the purple pentagram.

He laced the eyepatch back on his face as they sat in silence. She recollected her thoughts.

"I need to see a mirror, again." She demanded in a whispered.

He handed the blonde-haired girl the hand mirror. She sighed, she still wasn't showing up. She touched it. Then Lizzie saw herself, but it wasn't her. Elizabeth was brushing her hair.

Elizabeth glared into the glass, "I hope you're enjoying the mirror realm, Lady Elizabeth..."

Lizzie's eyes widened, "Sebastian..."

Elizabeth took the mirror and slammed it into the ground. The mirror shattered onto the ground.

At the same time, however, the mirror in Lizzie's hand did as well, and as she stared at the pieces of glass she realized something.

This was not going to be easy.

* * *

**A/N: DRUM BUM BUM!**

**Yeah, Ciel is OOC again! (I guess my subconscious hates his actual personality or something...) **

**Next Time:**

_Broken mirrors, broken hearts, and broken spirits! Yay!_

_**His Butler, Booked**_

_**Wait! If I get one more review, this will be my most reviewed story ever! If this gets five more reviews, when ever somebody searches for stories with Elizabeth on it by reviews, my story will be at the bottoms of the first page! I know it's lame but, we all have dreams.**_

_**So...**_

_**...review my little Equinox Heads!**_

_**...maybe a new chapter will come early...!**_


	16. Chapter XVI: His Butler, Booked

**His Butler, Elizabeth**

**Chapter XV: His Butlers, Booked**

**A/N: Hey! I'm updating...again...woo!**

**Before we begin, remember, Elizabeth, (who is actually Sebastian,) is in the actual timeline, while Lizzie, (who is actually Elizabeth or Lizzie, whichever tickles your peach,) is in the mirror...OoO!**

Last Time:

_He _[Ciel in the mirror]_ handed the blonde-haired _[Lizzie in the mirror]_ girl the hand mirror. She sighed, she still wasn't showing up. She touched it. Then Lizzie saw herself, but it wasn't her. Elizabeth was brushing her hair._

_Elizabeth glared into the glass, "I hope you're enjoying the mirror realm, Lady Elizabeth..."_

_Lizzie's eyes widened, "Sebastian..."_

_Elizabeth took the mirror and slammed it into the ground. The mirror shattered onto the ground._

_At the same time, however, the mirror in Lizzie's hand did as well, and as she stared at the pieces of glass she realized something._

_This was not going to be easy. _

* * *

"Is this the only frame of reference we have, Ciel?" She raised an eyebrow.

He nodded, "I'm afraid so, Lizzie."

When Lizzie had remembered what had happened, she immediately explained it to him, to which he responded to by picking a book off of his shelf.

"_Mirrored?_" She muttered, "I've never heard of this book."

"It's about the same thing that's happening to you," Ciel explained, "Maybe the answer is in that book."

"Well, what happened in the book?" She asked.

"Well, you see, I never finished it," the Earl replied.

*Lizzie, anime sweatdrop* She sighed, "So how far did you get?"

"To the part that is similar to this." He answered.

She let out a yawn, "I suppose I'm going to have to read this."

"In the morning." He finished.

"No," Lizzie shook her head, "I have to get back to Ciel. I know you're Ciel, too, but I mean the one I love."

"Oh..." He nodded.

Her eyes widened in realization at what she just said, "Oh! Wait, I- I mean, it's not that I don't love you. I-"

"Don't worry, Lizzie. I understand that. Not to offend you, but I think I'd rather have the depressed, cold Elizabeth. It's just odd to see you so...happy, warm Lizzie is so unusual."

She gave him a small smile, "Well, a happy, warm Ciel is quite scary, to me at least for a little bit."

They were quiet for a while, and she was slightly startled when Ciel finally spoke, "Do you really love him?"

"What?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you love him?" He asked again, not meeting her gaze, "_Your_ Ciel?"

"Of course I do." She dismissed with a look of affection in her eyes as her gaze drifted off slightly to the left.

"Well then," Ciel started, "He is a very lucky man."

"What do you mean by that?" She inquired, "Do you think _your_ Elizabeth doesn't love you?"

He sighed, "I'm really just unsure. It's hard to tell how she feels about anything."

She smiled at him, "Well, I, she, we, um...Elizabeth loves you, Ciel. I know it."

He was about to say something else but he was interrupted by several words she thought would never be put together in a sentence:

"But, Grell! I love you! Just one kiss!"

Especially by Sebastian. This place was weird. She definitely didn't expect Grell's response:

"Ugh, not in a million years, you repulsive creature!"

Lizzie tilted her head, "Sebastian likes Grell."

Ciel nodded, "Yes. Didn't he admire him in your universe?"

"Actuall, Grell was in love with Sebastian there."

Sebastian's eyes widened and hearts formed in his eyes, "*Gasp* There's a place where my scarlet-headed sweetie loves me?! Lady Elizabeth, my lord, is there anyway I could get to this wonderous place?"

"We actually need to get back her there. In the morning."

Sebastian smiled, "Alright, I'll do my best to contain myself." He stood up and ran down the hallway, "I knew we'd be together my Grelly-poo!"

Yep, this place was weird.

(Grell would love it though...)

* * *

"Elizabeth? I must speak to you." Ciel demanded as he walked into her room.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled, "Yes, my lord."

"You are acting differently than normal. And you have been ever since that evening you claimed we went to Paris. Did we go to Paris?" He checked.

"No, Ciel," She dismissed, "that's slightly preposterous in my opinion."

"Well, you seem to be behaving more like someone else. More like...Sebastian." He pondered.

Elizabeth tilted her head, "Really? Is that a compliment or a insult?" She joked.

"Neither, just an observation." He replied nonchalantly, "I just like to know if you're okay."

She frowned, "No." She stood up, "I'm worried about you, Ciel."

"Me? Why?" He asked.

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, "You've grown so cold and distant and so very sad. I'm not sure if I really know who you are anymore. I don't know if you still care about me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Elizabeth. I care about you very much." He assured as he cautiously returned the hug.

"Real-really?" She sniffed.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Oh, Ciel," She whispered in his ear, "promise me you'll always be mine."

He felt chills down his spine, and not the good ones. He pretended like wasn't uncomfortable, "I will always belong to Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford."

She pulled away from him, "Good. Oh, and Ciel?"

"Hm-"

She quickly gave him a peck on the lips and pulled back just as fast. Her cheeks were red as well. "Good night, Ciel."

He blinked, "Good night, Lizzie."

And with that, the Earl left the room. He thought about what had just taken place in that room. She had scared him somehow. She wasn't herself. Whoever that person in there was wasn't Elizabeth and he knew it. That's why he said her full name. To make sure that...imposter knew that he didn't belong to them. And when they kissed...

He was disgusted.

They had kissed twice prior to this encounter and both times (though, he didn't say it,) he found the direct contact of their lips, enjoyable, for lack of a better word. But he knew that thing wasn't Elizabeth.

He thought more and realized, 'I've kissed Elizabeth _twice_ prior to this.'

He had kissed her the first time after they had made it out of the place wher his "parents" wer, because he had promised her at the ball (and the Earl of Phantomhive was a man of his word).

The second time? Was he doing it to prove something? To Lizzie? To someone else?

'Alice Trancelike? No.' He thought. 'Al...Al...Alois! Tra-Trancy! Alois Trancy.'

But, who is he?

* * *

"Lizzie?" Ciel cautiously walked into the her room, "Are you alright?"

Lizze looked up. Her curly blonde hair bounced and she smiled at him, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just haven't seen hide nor hair of you since this morning and it's noon." He replied.

"Well, I'm trying to finish this book, so I can figure out the way out of here, so I've been wrapped up in that today." She gave him small smile.

He nodded. He was going to say something else, but Sebastian walked in, "My lord, you are having a visitor later today."

"Huh? Who?" He inquired turning to the man clad in black.

The butler smirked, "Oh, it's a surprise."

* * *

"Elizabeth?" Ciel demanded.

Elizabeth looked over to him, "Yes?"

"Why is there a shattered mirror in my office?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so very clumsy. I clean that up immediatly!" She promised.

"I also noticed a broken mirror in your room last night." He mentioned.

"Oh, that? You startled me when you walked in, that's all. I guess I'll have fourteen years of bad luck, or a very terrible seven." She joked.

He took a sip of tea and looked at her with amusement in his blue eye, "Yes, I suppose you will..."

* * *

'If all the mirrors break...' She read. She flipped the page, then all the pages were black. She found that very peculiar, but she had her answer.

"CIEL!" Lizzie screamed as she ran down the stairs, "Ciel! I found it!"

He turned around and she stopped about two feet in front of him, "Found what?"

"The answer! To get me out of here, we have to break all the mirrors!" She smiled brightly.

"How much bad luck would I get for that?" He pondered.

She hugged him and said, "Thank you so much?"

"For what exactly?" A familiar voice interrupted, slightly annoyed.

Ciel pulled away and his eyes widened as he cried with a giant grin:

"Elizabeth!"

* * *

**Review Responces-**

**My Mind Is A Nomad- OH MY W-SAUCE! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE! But thank you for your reviews on all of the chapters that you reviewed. And hot daddy Phantomhive? I was like, "Okay..."**

**LTCZ- YAY! YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME! Seriously, I thought I drove you and NVCiel away with my crappy chappy(s)! I still haven't seen him but... HAHAHHAAHHAHAHA! I totally got you on the whole Lau thing! And chapter thirteen has been my favorite chapter so far, too! I'm also I interested in what I plan to do with this arc...**

**Also, I'd like you to check out my other C/E one shots, including, but not limited to:**

_Paint Me With Death_

_Ciel's Little Secret_

_Incomprehensible_

_My Two Favorite People_

_She's MY Fiancée_

_Lizzie and or Elizabeth_

_His Sun, Her Moon_

_The Monster_

Yeah, a little self-advertising.

_Next Time:_

Now there are not _one_, not _two_, but **_three_** Elizabeths! Sigh..._so much pink_!

**_His Butlers, Destructive_**


	17. Chapter XVII: His Butlers, Destructive

**His Butler, Elizabeth?**

**Chapter XVII: His Butlers, Destructive**

**Note: We now have 3 Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordialia Midfords running around so this is how it'll be.**

**The Elizabeth from our timeline~ Lizzie**

**Sebastian Elizabeth~ Sebastian (because we know, just remember he looks like the fourteen-year-old blonde)**

**The Elizabeth that live in the mirrors~ Elizabeth**

**Also, Ciel in the mirror will call Lizzie, Lizzie, and call Elizabeth, Elizabeth.**

**Yeah, I'm confused, too.**

**Last Time:**

_'If all the mirrors break...' She read. She flipped the page, then all the pages were black. She found that very peculiar, but she had her answer._

_"CIEL!" Lizzie screamed as she ran down the stairs, "Ciel! I found it!"_

_He turned around and she stopped about two feet in front of him, "Found what?"_

_"The answer! To get me out of here, we have to break all the mirrors!" She smiled brightly._

_"How much bad luck would I get for that?" He pondered._

_She hugged him and said, "Thank you so much?"_

_"For what exactly?" A familiar voice interrupted, slightly annoyed._

_Ciel pulled away and his eyes widened as he cried with a giant grin:_

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Ciel's giant smile appeared on his face as he broke his hug with Lizzie. He ran up and swung the girl around.

When she was put down, Elizabeth smoothed her dark green dress, and she sighed, "Ciel, you can't do that. That is extremely ungentleman-like."

"Sorry, Elizabeth," He apologized. He immediately grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Lady Elizabeth, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Elizabeth pulled her hand away, "Likewise."

"So, what brings you here? You don't come by very often." Ciel noted.

"I felt like something was...off. I was right, considering you're cheating on me with..._her_." She spat turning away from him.

Lizzie frowned, "Excuse me. I will have you know that I have a name. That name being Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford."

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you _mocking_ me?"

"I _am_ you!" Lizzie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"What in blazes are you talking about?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

Ciel looked at Elizabeth and then to Lizzie, "Elizabeth, she looks just like you."

"No, she doesn't. She doesn't look like me at all. She has brown hair and blue eyes and is so...repulsive. I have no clue what you would ever see in her." Elizabeth scoffed.

"Re...repulsive," Lizzie uttered, "Why you-"

"_She looks just like you._" Ciel repeated slowly, as Lizzie fumed in the background, "And I did not cheat on you. She hugged me because she just found out how to get back through the mirror and back to her own realm."

"I'm sorry. That is the most preposterous thing you've ever said." Elizabeth put her hand on her forehead.

Lizzie grabbed the nearest mirror and held it up to her face. "See!" She exclaimed, "I don't have a reflection!"

Elizabeth walked over to the mirror. The girl was indeed reflection-less. Elizabeth tapped the mirror and then there were two of her in the mirror...

...or rather, Lizzie gained a reflection.

"C...Ciel!" Lizzie cried, "I have a reflection now!"

"And she looks just like me..." Elizabeth observed.

Lizzie put her hands on the mirror and she saw a sight she wish she didn't see.

Sebastian was leaning on him and whispered in a low voice, "Promise me you'll always be mine."

Ciel gave an odd look, "I will always belong to Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford."

And then, Sebastian, who was disguised as her, kissed Ciel.

Elizabeth gasped, "You kissed him?! You little-"

"That's Sebastian pretending to be me! And that's not _your_ Ciel! That's _my_ Ciel!" Lizzie explained/exclaimed.

Yes, _her_ Ciel.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Ciel called.

Sebastian spun into the room, "Yes, Ciel?"

"Why are you breaking the mirrors?"

Sebastian's smile dropped from her face (because it's Elizabeth's face, Sebastian is not a lady). He sighed, "To protect you."

"Really, now? Do tell." He instructed as he took a sip of his tea.

"I...Sebastian still wants your soul!" He cried, "He and I have had several run-ins, but he said that if I told you, he'd kill me, too! And Sebastian is able to come here through the mirrors, Ciel! I have to shatter them all or he'll eat your soul!"

"I see...you are dismissed." He dismissed.

Sebastian got up and turned around when he was about to leave the room, "Goodbye, Ciel."

"Goodbye, _Sebastian_."

* * *

"So, to get her out of here, we have to break all the mirrors..." Elizabeth repeated to herself.

"That's right." Lizzie nodded, "Also-"

**_SHPASH!_**

_(That's the sound glass makes! I think...)_

They turned to their fiancé who had just shattered a mirror and he gave a thumbs up, "I'm trying to help you! Did I do it wrong?"

Lizzie shook her head, "You didn't do it wrong."

Oh no, here comes the flashback...

_He sighed and then looked up at her with a determined look. He put his hands on her cheeks, confusing her and prompting her to begin, "Ciel, what are you-"_

_He forcefully pressed his lips on hers for a few seconds then he turned around, probably because his cheeks were red._

_"Ciel, you-"_

_"No questions." He interjected._

_"But, Ciel-"_

_"Or comments. I already know I did it wrong." He muttered._

_She giggled, "You didn't do it wr-"_

_"Don't laugh at me either." He said turning his head to one side. His face was extremely red._

_"That was nice." She said as she tried to approach him-_

"Lizzie?" Elizabeth tried cautiously.

"Hmm. Oh, I'm sorry I was just thinking about something..." She trailed off.

"What?" Ciel inquired with extreme eloquence.

Her cheeks turned red, she looked at the floor, and she shuffled her feet, "My first kiss... Um, what was yours like?"

Ciel and Elizabeth looked at each other, at Lizzie, and then at each other. Ciel was the first to speak, "Well, um...I...it hasn't actually happened...at this point...yet..."

Lizzie tilted her head, "It hasn't?"

Elizabeth looked up at him, "Well, we could do it now. If-If you wanted, I mean." Her face shown slight signs of nervousness as she slowly moved towards the Earl.

He nodded. He could believe this was happening. _Elizabeth was going to kiss him!_

She walked up to him and put her forehead on his. He slid his arms around her and she did the same. Their faces were now inches apart. She slowly moved her lips toward his and-

"My lord, it is time for lunch." Sebastian's words made Elizabeth jump off of him abruptly.

'&$ €%#^*~^& $#%#~¥^!' Ciel thought angrily, "Sebastian! I must speak to you over here." Ciel began to march towards the stairs as Sebastian began stroll to that same place.

"You idiot!" Ciel whispered-yelled, "I was _this_ close to kissing Elizabeth! And don't pretend you didn't know, because you always know! Why did you do that?!"

"It was time for lunch..." Sebastian trailed off.

Ciel sighed, "Just go..."

And Sebastian went back to the kitchen. Ciel walked back over to Elizabeth, "Um...so, where were we...?" He asked, knowing exactly where they were.

Elizabeth gave him a small glare. Ciel decided he was going to have to wait to kiss Elizabeth...

Dangit, Sebastian!

* * *

He sighed. His butler, his fiancée, his Lizzie...

...was an idiot.

Here she was, shattering mirrors, doesn't she know that'll only trap her there?!

He slid the last piece in. The mirror looked horrible, but maybe, just maybe he could reach her through this.

If he didn't, well, honestly, he couldn't live without this girl running around, making everything cute and giving unnecessary hugs.

And even if he could...

...how was he supposed to explain this to Aunt Frances?

* * *

Lizzie smiled. She didn't have much more to shatter. She picked up the hand mirror on the floor.

"I could have sworn I broke this one already." She frowned she tapped it.

"Elizabeth?!"

She gasped, "C...Ciel!"

"Lizzie, whatever you do don't break the mirrors." He instructed, "You'll get out soon, I promise."

"But-"

"Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, if you break the mirrors you'll be trapped in there. Just stop it." He demanded, "I'll get you out."

Suddenly, an Elizabeth-like figure came up behind Ciel. Sebastain hit him in the neck, making him pass out.

The mirror slipped onto the ground.

Shpash...

...because that's the sound that mirrors make...

She blinked. She touched her face unconsciously. She sighed and then whispered ever-so sofly three words she knew he could hear but felt like she need to say:

"Yes, my love..."

* * *

**A/N: Oh! Epic ending! Right? She hasn't said that since chapter eight, so, yeah...**

**This chapter was way fun to write, especially when Mirror Ciel and Elizabeth were about to kiss and then he mind cussed Sebastian out. And I am in love with that ending!**

**Review Responces-**

**StarElsie- I know, right.**

**promocat- Well, he does now.**

**Also, I only got two reviews on the last chapter, while we're here. HINT HINT!**

**Next Time:**

_Sh...it's a secret! You'll have to wait to find out! I can't express how important this chapter will be to the rest of the story!_

_**His Butlers, Taking a Break**_


	18. Chapter XVIII: His Butler, Interlude

NerdsRule: You know how I said I can't express how important this'll be to the plot and story? I can express it now!

It's not...

His Butler, Elizabeth

Chapter XVIII: His Butlers, Taking a Break

Welcome to the Interlude...

A/N: Yay! This is a filler, cuz I wanted one. Interlude includes:

Rules for Japanese Students- Our fifth period teacher had to read a list of rules for when our Japanese exchange students.

The Little Things- C/E fluff. The little details Ciel has noticed about his bride-to-be. Not taking place in this story necessarily, so Elizabeth and Lizzie are the same.

10 Best Ways To End a Conversation- What do you think it is?

To Be A Watchdog- Elizabeth is determined to help Ciel in his cases, but every dog needs training. More fluff.

* * *

**Rules for the Japanese Students**- Paraphrased

Do not engage in direct phyical contact. You are not allowed to hug them, as it may scare them and freak them out. Handshakes, high-fives, and pats on the shoulder are acceptable.

They are not Chinese. They speak to different languages and have a different government, so do not say they are the same.

Be friendly and represent our school. :)

* * *

**The Little Things**

"Ciel," Elizabeth began softly, "I was wondering if-"

"I would, but it's going to rain." Ciel told her as continued writing.

"How did you-"

"Know?" He finished, "Whenever you ask me to go on an outing, you twist your head to the right slightly and you intertwine your fingers."

"I-I do?" She stammered, "Well, is there anything that-"

"I'd like to do? Not really. You may sit here until either you or I think of something to do. There must be something to do in a manor this big."

"Alright." With that Elizabeth slipped into the chair. After a minute, she spoke, "How do you-"

"Keep finishing your sentences? I know you, very well, Lizzie." He confiremed, her mouth opened to say something but he spoke instead, "And yes, I will stop it." She sealed her lips promptly.

He knew she would do that.

/

Whenever she wanted Ciel to notice her, whether it be her prensence, her outfit, or what ever, she would constantly bat her eyelashes. When he wanted her to notice she was there, she would force a slightly angry smile, which he thought was hilarious, as she thought he didn't know she was there.

When she was waking up, going to sleep, thinking deeply, or extremely bored, she would shake her legs. He had once slept in the same bed with Elizabeth (nothing happened you perverts) and he had been very nervous when the bed began to for lack of a better word, vibrating. When he had brought it up, she had said that this was new information to her. He found the leg shaking slightly, interesting.

When she had to tell you something she didn't want to tell you, right before she spoke, her lower lip would quiver just the slightest bit, as if begging to not make her speak of it. Ciel found that interesting as well.

One of Ciel's personal favorites was when she wanted him to hold her hand or snuggle with her or kiss her. She would blush, look down, twirl her her blonde hair around her finger, and occasionally put her tongue to the corners of her lips. He loved seeing her like that. He found those actions captivating.

And though he would never admit it to her, himself, or anyone, he...l-l...l-lo-lo...lov...he cared about her a lot. She didn't really know that, but he didn't know that very well himself. Alas, Ciel knew found his fiancée...endearing.

* * *

**10 Best Ways to End a Conversation**

10.) Cocka-doodle-doo!

9.) No! It's the apacolypse!

8.) I want my mommy!

7.) (In any class but math) What? I thought this was math class...

6.) (If someone shows you a picture of someone you obviously don't know) Yeah, I've got some pictures of them too.

5.) (When laying down, pop up.) THEM!

4.) I need four thousand dollars! ...Why? Er...no reason. (Run away.)

3.) (To someone you don't) I love you...

2.) You guys hear the voices, right? ...No, Bobby, I'm not gonna kill them...yet.

1.) You earlobes line up with your nipples. (It's true! I suppose you could check for yourself.)

Bonus!) (In a hushed whisper.) I like chili...

Extra Bonus!) (In a hushed whisper.) (While pulling a sandwhich out of the bag, box, etc.) Sandwich...

* * *

**To Be a Watchdog**

"It must've been the painter..." Ciel mumbled.

"And why wasn't it the baker my lord? All signs point to him." Sebastian noted.

"He had an alibi you idiot. He was at home with his five-year-old son. And the tailor was in Paris, so it must've been painter..." Ciel decided.

"It was the baker."

Ciel and Sebastian turned to the window, which had apparently just spoke. Ciel spread the curtains apart and was surprised by the site.

Elizabeth tilted her head and smiled, "Good evening, Ciel, Sebastian."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "Elizabeth? How long have you been here?"

"You promised me I could stay the night." She reminded.

"I know that, I mean how long have you been in my window sill listening to my business?" Ciel inquired.

"Hmm. I don't know. But it's the baker." Elizabeth confirmed.

Ciel sighed, "He had an alibi."

"Ask the five-year-old if he was home." She told with arrogance in her voice.

He did.

She was right.

/

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lizzie?" He sighed.

She nodded, "100%!"

"Alright, sit." He instructed. She sat on his bed and gave him and eager look.

"Rule number one: What happens stay between you, me, Sebastian, and the walls. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Rule number two: Never has the Lady Phantomhive, or in your case," He looked at her, "Lady Phantomhive-to-be, worked on a case with her husband, so you can't even mention you work with me."

"Okay."

"All I need you to do is to take the information and relay your knowledege back to me." He told her, "I'm going to tell you the day I'll be back, through a code. Now lay down on your stomach."

She gave him an odd look and did so. Before she could question him, he spoke, "The day after tomorrow, I will meet you at London Park. I will be there for an hour to get the message to you."

"How-" Suddenly, she felt a finger on her back. His finger slid across her back and she could feel her knees get weak. "C-Ciel! What are...that tickles!"

"You must be mature about this, Elizabeth, or we won't get anything done." He told her. Though, he didn't have a right to say that, his face redder than hers. He didn't touch her that often. He was nervous about touching her so, intimately, if that was the word.

"That was the letter A." He told her.

"Are we going to do all of the letters?" She asked him.

"And months and numbers up to 31." He said with red cheeks, not meeting the emerald gaze of his betrothal.

Elizabeth blinked. The blood rushed to her face. Though it was slightly awkward, and it tickled a lot, she kind of enjoyed his cool, gentle fingers on her back. She almost squealed when she felt his pointer and middle finger slowly trace her spine. His fingers curved upward right above her waistline. He lifted his hand from her. "That was B."

She let a sigh of contentment escape her lips, "Yeah, B."

He looked at her funny. Was she enjoying this? He supposed that wasn't a terrible thing considering he had to teach her...sixty-seven more characters. Maybe this wasn't the best idea Ciel had ever thought of, but, tracing almost seventy different things on to Elizabeth's back wasn't so bad he supposed. It made him feel odd, but he wasn't sure if it's was good odd or a bad odd, either way, he felt fuzzy, but she seemed to be relaxed. She probably _was_ enjoying this...

"Don't we have to finish the rest of them?" She commented after a while.

/

"Four, peaches, March." She told him confidently.

"Good. You may sit up." He instructed.

"Is that all?" She asked him.

"No." He said. He sighed, this was going to be more awkward.

He touched the right side of her face, right by her ear. "If I kiss you right here," He began, "that means I'll see you either the day or night of the next crescent waxing moon." His hand slid over slightly onto her cheek, "If I kiss you right here I'll see you on the day or night of the next first quarter moon."

Lizzie could almost feel her pupils dilate a few moments later. She almost melted as he wrapped one arm around her while she stared into his sapphire eye. He didn't pull her against him, but it still made Elizabeth brain shut down.

His fingers were almost at the corner of her lips, "If I kiss you here, that means the next waxing gibbous moon." His fingers skipped over her lips and landed by the left corner of her mouth, "Here is waining gibbous moon. Here is third quarter moon. And here is the waining cresent moon."

Ciel tapped her nose, "I'll kiss your nose for a new moon, do you understand all this?"

"Wha...what about the...the full moon." She forced softly.

"The full moon?" He noted. His pointer finger went under her chin and his thumb traced her lips. "Full..." He muttered. "I'll kiss your lips."

"Ciel." She said so softly that she barely heard it herself.

**_DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!_**

Ciel removed his hands from her. "Seven o'clock." He said to himself, "I suppose it's time for dinner." He looked at Elizabeth and extended his hand to her, "Care to join me my lady?"

Elizabeth was so confused. Was she just about to kiss Ciel, or was that some delusion? And why did he looks so interested in her as he touched her lips? What had just happened?

"Well?" He asked impatiently, interrupting her thoughts.

"Cer-Certainly." She said, happily taking his warm hand.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...fluffy!**

**I made a Japanese friend too! I can't tell you her name, but she's awesome! And she likes Black Butler!**

**Next Time:**

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall,_

_will Lizzie escape, or will she fall?_

_**His Butlers, Run**_


	19. Chapter XIX: His Butlers, Run

**His Butler, Elizabeth**

**Chapter XIX: His Butler, Run**

**A/N: Hey, it's been a while, but, Nerdy-chan isn't going to keep you in suspense, so read on!**

**Last Time:**

_Lizzie smiled. She didn't have much more to shatter. She picked up the hand mirror on the floor._

_"I could have sworn I broke this one already." She frowned she tapped it._

_"Elizabeth?!"_

_She gasped, "C...Ciel!"_

_"Lizzie, whatever you do don't break the mirrors." He instructed, "You'll get out soon, I promise."_

_"But-"_

_"Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, if you break the mirrors you'll be trapped in there. Just stop it." He demanded, "I'll get you out."_

_Suddenly, an Elizabeth-like figure came up behind Ciel. Sebastain hit him in the neck, making him pass out._

_The mirror slipped onto the ground._

_Shpash..._

_...because that's the sound that mirrors make..._

_She blinked. She touched her face unconsciously. She sighed and then whispered ever-so sofly three words she knew he could hear but felt like she need to say:_

_"Yes, my love..."_

* * *

"Ciel! Elizabeth!" Lizzie called as she ran out of the room. Sheesh, where were they?

When she found them, they were standing fairly close together, holding the same mirror. Lizzie screamed, "Don't break it!"

Ciel was extremely startled, dropping the mirror, luckily though, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the large mirror. She growled, "Ciel... Help please..."

His eyes widened, "Huh? Erm, sorry, Elizabeth." He grabbed it from the blonde girl and sat it on the bed beside him, "I thought we were going to break them all..."

"No!" Lizzie shook her head and waved her hands, "If they all break, I'll be trapped here forever."

Elizabeth scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "That makes sense."

Lizzie raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Sebastian broke that first mirror, didn't he? Why would he do anything to help you get out of here if he wants your Ciel's soul?" Elizabeth pointed out.

Lizzie nodded, "I guess you're righ-"

"Ah!" Ciel screamed, "Another Elizabeth, in the mirror."

The Elizabeth in the mirror, Sebatian, in actuality, had a crazed look in her eyes as he held up a hammer. Elizabeth touched the mirror right before Sebastian swung the hammer. As the mirror came in contact with the hammer, Elizabeth told herself to pull her hand away, knowing she was about to be cut with the glass, but she didn't. And surprisingly, she wasn't. The mirror did not break, the mirror did not shatter into the thousand, tiny little pieces she, Lizzie, and Ciel expected it to. Ciel and Lizzie peered over her shoulder, and Sebastian gave an odd look, "Wha...what? How did you do that?" His eyes narrowed.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Elizabeth announced proudly, "but I will do it as long as I can help Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled sweetly and whispered, "Thank you, or thank me, Elizabeth."

She nodded, and then, "Ah...ah...ah...ACHOO!"

As her hand slipped away from the mirror, Sebastian immediatley shattered it. Elizabeth sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we just need to stop Sebastian from breaking the rest of the mirrors." Lizzie announced determinedly.

Ciel nodded, "Alright, I'll go to the right and you two go to the left. I call to you if I see Sebastian."

They agreed and walked out of the room.

"Ciel, your other right."

"Oh, yeah..."

* * *

"Lady Elizabeth?"

Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. He gave a sweet smile, "Yes, Finny?"

He shuffled his feet shamefully, "I was just wondering...now, I don't mean to pry or anything, and I didn't want to be the one to ask, Mey-Rin, and Bard, and Snake made me do this; I don't even care that much about it. After all, the business of a lady is none of my business at all, in any way, shape, or for-"

A slightly annoyed look appeared on her face, "Yes, Finny?"

"W...wh-wh...why are you carrying a hammer and breaking mirrors and why is the young master calling you Sebastian?!" Finnie blurted as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Sebastian put a finger to her lips, "Sh...it's a secret..."

* * *

"Just so you know," Elizabeth began coldly, "I'm not getting you out to help you, I'm doing it to help myself."

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked, slightly offended.

"I want you gone so you won't steal my fiancé." Elizabeth replied.

Lizzie sighed, "I already told you, I'm not going to do that."

"Whatever." Elizabeth spat, "You're so sweet and cheerful, and he's so easily impressed that it will be easy for you."

Lizzie stopped, "Wait, you think that because I'm more like Ciel that he will like me more than you?"

No responce was received from the other the blonde girl excepting a nearly inaudible grumble.

Lizzie gave her a hug, "Aw. I promise, he loves you. He's worried that you don't care about him that much."

"He...he is?" Elizabeth eyes widened just the slightest bit.

She nodded to her reflective counterpart, "He told me that a warm, happy Elizabeth was weird and that he very much preffered the Elizabeth who always frowned and detested bright colors. He's not sure that you love him."

"Is that so?" Elizabeth said quietly while looking around.

"Between us," Lizzie began, "_do_ you love Ciel?"

"I-"

Elizabeth was interrupted by an explicit, profane word from the mouth of...

"Ciel!" Elizabeth cried as she and Lizzie ran down the hallway.

When they finally found him a minute later he was wincing in pain, his hand painted with blood.

"You idiot! What did you do?" Elizabeth demanded as Lizzie frantically searched around for some kind of bandages.

"Well, you know how you put you hand on the mirror and it didn't break? Well, I thought maybe I could do that, too."

Though she ultimately found his idiocy and naïvety adorable, Elizabeth rolled her emerald eyes, "Well, now there is glass lodged in you hand."

"It doesn't hurt that much." Ciel dismissed. Lizzie, who had just found bandages grabbed his hand and wrapped it, making him cry, "The pain!"

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest with an amused look on her face, "I thought it didn't hurt very much."

He mumbled quietly, "...she hit a hard spot..."

Elizabeth chuckled slightly. She got an alarmed look on her face and turned towards a nearby mirror. She placed her hand on it and Sebastian walked up to it. He sighed as he was unsuccessful in the hammer swing.

Sebastian ran off and the three of them followed. And for five minutes, Elizabeth would out her hand on the mirror and it wouldn't break. And the demon was finding that annoying.

Finally, as Elizabeth placed her hand on the mirror, Sebastian did so as well, shooting Elizabeth backwards. He smashed the mirror, and with that one, the others they had tried to protect shattered as well.

* * *

"Kill her!" Ciel cried, "Kill her, kill her,_ kill her!_"

"'Do you mean Greenie?' Asked Oscar."

"Y-Yes!" Ciel answered, "Kill her!"

Bard's cigarette fell out of his mouth, "Young Master, I know you and Lady Elizabeth may have your issues, but killing her may be a little extre-"

"That's not Lizzie, you dunce," he hissed, "now _kill her_!"

* * *

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" Ciel asked as he walked over to her.

"I can't...get-get up..." she told him as she winced in pain and clutched her stomach, "L-Lizzie! Go to the last mi-mirror...before he breaks it. Y-ou too Ciel."

Ciel grabbed her hands, "No, you're coming with us."

"No! Go!" She demanded, "I'll be okay."

He nodded sadly as he walked down with Lizzie. Then he gave a determined look to Lizzie. She gave a small, yet focused smile.

And they walked into Ciel's room, where the last mirror was sitting on his wall, and Sebastian was smiling evily from it.

"You had a nice run, Lady Elizabeth, but I'm afraid it's over-"

"Now!" Ciel had cried from behind Sebastian. Lizzie felt herself being pushed and she fell into the mirror.

Ciel had pushed Sebastian as well, but as Sebastian fell into the glass, he had grabbed the Earl's arm.

So, Ciel in the mirror simply blinked as he saw three people disappear into glass. Elizabeth drug herself into the in the room and half-smiled, noticing her reflective counterpart was no longer there, "How...did it go?" She croaked.

Ciel looked at her and sighed, "I think we did something wrong."

* * *

**A/N: I didn't like part of it, but interesting right?**

**I want eighty reviews...HINT HINT...**

**BTW: While you are here, I like Alois. He's so...Alois...**

**Next Time:**

_"'Did...did Smile and that person that looked like Greenie just go into the mirror?' Asked Emily._

_'And what abou the actual Greenie?' Asked Keats."_

(Get ready for this one.)

_**His Butlers, Elizabeths**_


	20. Chapter XX: His Butlers, Elizabeths

There they were. Not that Ciel was really sure where they were. The place looked dead. Burnt trees, ashy grounds, and a black sky adorned the area. And as he looked over there were two Elizabeths; they looked exactly the same. Same clothing, same hair style, same facial expression. So there was one question to be asked:

Which one of them was Lizzie?

* * *

His Butler, Elizabeth

XX: His Butlers, Elizabeths

A/N: I'm going to start doing my dramatic chapters like that(short opening scene before all of this). I bet some of you are like, "Aw shnaps! The chapter name is the same as the arc name! It's gonna be good!" And hopefully, you are.

Elizabeth and Sebastian will not before referred to as such. They will be Elizabeth One and Elizabeth Two. But which one is which? Don't worry; Ciel is just as confused as you are.

Last Time:

_"You had a nice run, Lady Elizabeth, but I'm afraid it's over-"_

_"Now!" Ciel had cried from behind Sebastian. Lizzie felt herself being pushed and she fell into the mirror._

_Ciel had pushed Sebastian as well, but as Sebastian fell into the glass, he had grabbed the Earl's arm._

_So, Ciel in the mirror simply blinked as he saw three people disappear into glass. Elizabeth drug herself into the in the room and half-smiled, noticing her reflective counterpart was no longer there, "How...did it go?" She croaked._

_Ciel looked at her and sighed, "I think we did something wrong."_

* * *

A wind slowly blew through the field. The first Elizabeth shivered. The second one just looked around.

"Where are we?" Ciel pondered.

"I don't know," the first Elizabeth spoke up, "I think we should ask Sebastian."

It took the second Elizabeth a moment to realize they were looking at her, "What? Me? I'm not Sebastian. I don't know where we are either?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed, "Alright, which one of you is Sebastian?"

Two hands with pointing fingers fling to each other.

"Well, that was a little stupid," he dismissed, "You, on my left."

Her head shot up, "Yes?"

"What was my father's middle name?"

"Issac, I believe," She replied simply.

"He didn't have a middle name," two pairs (or maybe a pair and a half) of eyes turned Elizabeth Two, "Right?"

Ciel didn't respond. He thought for a moment, "Pull out your swords," he instructed.

The first Elizabeth blinked, "I...I didn't think we were going to be in a fight, or I would have brought them."

The second one briskly swung two swords from her dress, determined look donned upon her face.

"Alright," Ciel's voice made both Elizabeths' heads whip around, "You, with the swords, give her one."

Elizabeth One raised an eyebrow, "Why would Sebastian-"

Her words were cut off by a sword landing in her arms and Elizabeth Two's words, "Catch."

Ciel walked over the the second blonde, grabbed her arm and stood her behind the first. He raised her arms to where her sword was mere centimeters away from the first one's neck.

"You, with the sword on your neck," he decided.

"Yes, my love?" She forced sweetly.

"Pretend the positions were switched around. You could murder the other one with little to force required, be rid of them forever, thus keeping them away from me, but I ask you to put the sword down," he explained, "Would you put it down, or kill them?"

"I," she gave a small smile, "I think that I would kill them, if that was the way to protect you, Ciel. That's what I've always tried to do."

"You, with the swords," he continued, "You are now in the the previously talked about position. I want you to put it down, but it would be just as easy to murder the other one. So, will _you_ murder, too? Or will you drop it?"

She looked at Ciel for a moment, and looked at the other Elizabeth. She sighed as the rapier slipped from her dainty hands, "I dropped it."

He looked at both and nodded, "I think I know who Elizabeth is."

* * *

Pause for dramatic effect! And a higher word count! Hey when was the last time I did one of these? Was it seventeen? Eighteen? It wasn't the last chapter... I like the last chapter. This one isn't so good but, let us continue!

* * *

"Who do you think it is?"

Mirror Elizabeth looked over at him, "How am I supposed to know?"

"Well," Mirror Ciel pondered, "Isn't one of them you?"

"They both act completely different from how I would act in a situation like that," she explained, "I would scream, "It's me! It's me!" over and over. I can't determine if either of their behavior would be considered opposite of mine. So, who do you think it is?"

"That one," he said as he pointed at the mirror.

"Really, because I thought it was this one," she said.

"You just told me-"

Suddenly, she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. It was quick. It wasn't very passionate. However, it still made both blush madly.

"You...you kissed me!" He observed happily.

She looked down, "We didn't do it...earlier...so..."

**_SHPASH!_**

"[Bad word]."

* * *

A couple minutes before **_shpash_**...

"Elizabeth One," he started, "give me one reason why I should believe it is you."

She smiled brightly, "Because, I am me, Ciel. And I trust you and I know you'll know it's me."

"And you?"

The second Elizabeth walked up to him slowly. She put her right hand on his cheek and kissed his opposing one. When she pulled back, she looked at him desperately, "Do you remember, yet?"

"No, but-"

SHPASH!

All of a sudden, the entire area began to shake. The barren wasteland becoming worse than before.

"-but, I know it's you." He grabbed her hand, "Now, what happens, Sebastian?"

He, still dresses as she, laughed, "I'll be back for your soul in a fortnight!"

So then what happened?

* * *

A/N: Late update, crappy chapter. I'm so sorry...

For you CielElizabeth fans, I am hosting a one-shot contest! PM me if interested.

Next Time:

_Gather round, children and be attentive as Mr. -urm- Ms. Sutcliff tells the story of Arachne! And also, learn how it relates to Ciel, Lizzie, and Sebastian!_

_**His Butler, Arachne**_


	21. Chapter XXI: His Butler, Arachne

**His Butler, Elizabeth**

**Chapter XXI: His Butler, Arachne**

**A/N: The first part of the chapter where Grell teaches the kids about Arachne has me and two of my...erm...best acquaintances. They are kind of weird. And so am I! And let's pretend we're five! It is not necessary you read it, especially if you know the tale of Arachne, but it is there for your entertainment.**

**Once again, Grell is male, but wants to be referred to as a woman. (Though, if you ask my buddy Edward Suoh, he is neither he nor she; Grell is a Grell.)**

**Last Time:**

_He,_ [Sebastian] _still dresses as she, laughed, "I'll be back for your soul in a fortnight!"_

* * *

**Grell:** Good morning, kids!

**NerdsRule, EQ, and Steve:** Good morning, Ms. Sutcliffe!

**Grell:** Today, I'm going to teach you the tale of Arachne.

**Steve:** (Raises hand) I know everything about Arachne! I know everything about everything! You see, Arachne-

**NerdsRule:** Shut up, Steve!

**Grell:** Thank you. Now, there once was a girl named Arachne. She was a talented weaver who had been taught by the Greek Goddess, Athena.

**EQ:** I didn't know Athena could weave.

**Steve:** I did! Athena was the-

**NerdsRule:** Shut up, Steve!

**Grell:** Continuing, Arachne's work was beautiful! It was always marveled at. Even the forest nymphs would come to watch her work.

**Steve:** Forest nymphs were-

**NerdsRule:** Fairies. Now would you stop talking?

**Grell:** Her friends and parents were practically her slaves. They were so in awe by her they did everything she asked for. Her friends praised her, her parents boasted about how their daughter was the most amazing weaver in the world. Arachne's confidence soon skyrocketed. She thought she was better than Athena.

**EQ:** Why would she have the audacity think she was better than someone who had lived many years longer, and had many more years of experience, and who could not even be killed?

**NerdsRule:** (Scoots closer to EQ.) Good point.

**EQ:** (Scoots away.) Stranger danger!

**Grell:** One day, Arachne challenged Athena, believing she was better than her. An old woman then came, and told Arachne that if she took it back now, she would not have to face Athena's wrath. Arachne, however, continues, saying she still believes she could beat her. Then, the old woman reveals herself to be Athena!

**NerdsRule, EQ, and Steve:** What?! Plot twist!

**Grell:** Athena accepts Arachne's challenge. They decided that in one year, they would present their best work. The other one would never weave or even touch a spindle ever again.

**Still Grell:** During that year, Arachne shut herself off from the rest of the world. She didn't eat and drink as much as she needed, all she did was work. Her hair was messy and she had become so very pale. And she deeply regretted ever challenging Athena. Alas, she kept spinning, in hopes that she could miraculously win, and she wouldn't lose the most important thing in her life...

* * *

**His Butler, Arachne **

'Tomorrow...' He thought. Tomorrow, was the day he was going to die.

And they both knew it.

The fortnight Sebastian had promised to wait would be over in the morning. He was going to take Ciel's soul. Elizabeth, however, wasn't going to let him win that easily. She had told him that. So, Sebastian decided that if she could kill him, Ciel would not have his soul eaten. If Sebastian won, on the other hand, he would eat both of their souls.

Ciel, however, did not know the last of it.

He knew she was training though, she was too hot-headed to not try to defend him, and she had done nothing but training the past thirteen days.

'Tomorrow...' He thought once more. Tomorrow, was the day he was going to die.

And they both hated to know it.

He sighed heavily; his nearly certain death was a heavy subject for the bathtub. Where were his towels?

As if on cue, Elizabeth marched into the room, eyes closed, carrying towels. She sat them on the stand beside of the tub. As she turned around, Ciel interrupted her, "Lizzie? Are you okay?"

She turned around and grin, her eyes still closed, "What ever do you mean, Ciel? I'm fine."

She was lying, lying straight through that gleaming, fake smile.

Her blonde hair was sticking out in a thousand different directions, she looked paler, and she looked so tired; it made _him_ want to sleep. And she looked so...'fragile,' Ciel decided. She looked like she would burst into tears at the drop of a hat (well, more so than usual, anyway). She was not fine. She was going to kill herself before Sebastian could get anywhere near either of them.

She was gone. She was gone when Ciel turned around. She was gone when Ciel turned around to ask her why. Why was she training so hard to fight a demon, something older than her, smarter than her, stronger than her, and that could not be killed by her?

'It's because off you, you idiot,' his brain suggested, 'She's trying to protect you. It is your fault she's killing herself. She cares about you enough to fight a demon, and what are you doing?'

Nothing.

Ab-

sou-

freaking-

lute-

ly

nothing.

It wasn't his intention to get her involved with Sebastian, at all. And it wasn't that he didn't care, because he cared. _A lot. _He just...didn't know... How is a person supposed to get out of a situation as intricate as this one? How was he supposed to fix...this...? He had to fix this.

He had to fix Elizabeth.

* * *

Slice.

Strike.

Sigh.

Sip.

Slice.

Sweat.

Smile.

Sleep.

This had been Elizabeth's life for the past thirteen days.

She was training. She was a butler. She was fake smiling. She was sleeping at most four hours every night. She was saying she was okay. She was falling apart. No matter the cost, she had to stay together with metaphorical super glue and duct tape. No matter the cost, she had to try to protect Ciel from Sebastian.

Maybe, this was a lost cause. Maybe, Sebastian was a lost cause. Maybe, Ciel was a lost cause. Maybe, _she_ was a lost cause. Maybe, life was a lost cause.

Woah, that's some suicidal stuff right there. Though, I'm retrospect, fighting a demon after your fiancé's soul was pretty suicidal in itself.

"Lizzie."

Elizabeth's head whipped around to the door, "C-Ciel? What is it? Wait a second, your clothes are wet. And that's the same outfit you wore today."

He didn't respond. He just walked up to her. "C-C-Ciel? What are you-" She quickly found herself melting in Ciel's warm embrace. And they just stood there for 's arms stayed on her side while Ciel's body clung to her's.

"Tomorrow," he whispered, nearly inaudibly into her ear.

And then she broke.

She fell to her knees, and Ciel backed away from her. She looked at him fearful and breathed shakily for a few moments. Ciel extended his arm toward her, but he stopped when she busted into tears. She inched up to him and put her head on his chest. He hugged her, "Lizzie."

"I-I-I...'m so-sorry," she muttered into his shirt, tears still streaming down her face, "I could-n't be str-rong enough to prote-ect you."

"No," his voice didn't have as strong as a presence as it usually had, "_I_'m sorry _I_ couldn't be strong enough to protect _you_."

She wanted to tell him he was forgiven, but, she couldn't. The only thing she could do was cry. And she was too tired. She was going to fall asleep at any moment.

She would never say it, knowing full well he would deny it, bit right before she fell asleep, still clinging to Ciel for dear life, she felt a tear hit the top of her head.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, extremely late update. But, I liked this chapter, hope you did, too.**

**Hey, does anyone want to enter a CielElizabeth wring challenge? Please, there are only three of us! Please! It'll be fun. PM me for details.**

**Next Time:**

**_His Butler, White_**


	22. Chapter XXII: His Butler, White

He had always admired how peaceful she had looked as she slept, but not tonight.

No, tonight she looked as if she had eaten something sour (or perhaps was having constipation troubles). She looked scared. And it was all his fault.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, and the fear on her face slightly faltered. It was still there though.

"Sleep...here..." She muttered, still seventy percent asleep. He complied and laid down beside her. Perhaps protection would be more easily accomplished if he was right beside her. He sighed.

Now would be the wrong time to tell her he remembered, wouldn't it be?

* * *

**His Butler, Elizabeth**

**XXII: His Butler, White**

**A/N: This is the last arc: His Butler, Colors. And guess who is coming back! (If you say Sebastian, you aren't being imaginative.)**

**Last Time:**

_He,_ [Sebastian] _still dresses as she, laughed, "I'll be back for your soul in a fortnight!"_

And:

_The fortnight Sebastian had promised to wait would be over in the morning. He was going to take Ciel's soul. Elizabeth, however, wasn't going to let him win that easily. She had told him that. So, Sebastian decided that if she could kill him, Ciel would not have his soul eaten. If Sebastian won, on the other hand, he would eat both of their souls._

* * *

Ciel did not wake up the way he fell asleep. He was not in his home, he was not on a bed, and he wasn't beside Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" He cried, "Elizabeth! Sebastian! Give her back! Take me! Leave her! Somebody! Any...body..."

He was in a blank white room, laying on a blank white table, and he could see no one. He sighed. Did he mention he could no longer move?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something moving toward him.

"Lizzy?"

She opened her mouth, but she couldn't say anything.

"Can you say anything?" His eyebrows raised.

She tried to speak again. She shook her head in defeat.

"Is that you?"

She stuck her hand out and titled it from side to side.

"What do you mean you're sort of Elizabeth?" He begged. She sighed.

She pointed at herself.

"You..." He started.

She shook her head.

"You're not..." He continued.

She pointed at him.

"Me? No. You're not my..."

She bit her lip and thought for a moment. She pulled the engagement ring off of her finger. "Are you breaking the engagement? Now is a horrible time." He saw her hit her head. She rolled her arms over each other, motioning him to continue, "Engagement? Ring? Break? Um...betrothal?" She tapped her nose, and nodded excitedly.

"So...are you breaking the engagement, or are you not the Elizabeth I know?" Ciel checked. She held up two fingers up to his face.

"Alright, it's the second one, but if you aren't _my_ Elizabeth, who are you?"

She let out a heavy sigh. This was only the start of a very, very long day.

* * *

'Bring me the Lævateinn.' -Liz

He sighed. This was only the start of a very, very long day.

He had gotten his fiancée's reflective counterpart out of their dimension by pushing her into a mirror: that was all he felt entitled to do. But here he was, trudging through this horribly sticky mud, carrying this giant sword to Lizzy.

Why was she trying to kill this demon anyway? Didn't she know it was useless?

* * *

This was useless.

She was sitting across the table from...it, in a blank white room at a blank white table. It smirked at her.

"So, here we are, Lady Elizabeth," it spoke, then it laughed, "Oh, you must hate the Young Master so much. The only reason he keeps you around is because you are, surprisingly, his best line of defense. He is even too cowardly to try to fight with you."

"Shut up," she interjected.

"I asked him if he wanted to help you fight, and he told me that he'd rather live a few extra minutes then try to battle with you," he told her, "And here you are, trying to defend him. You're so hilarious, you think he actually loves you. Or maybe you just have trouble accepting the reality that he doesn't care about you."

Elizabeth gave him an angered look, "Don't tell me lies; I know he cares."

"Of course he does," Sebastian agreed, "That is why he is here with you, and why he kisses you goodnight, and why he smiles at you, and doesn't pretend to forget what took place on top of the Eiffel Tower. Oh, wait..."

Did he...remember? Of course he didn't. Why would he not tell her?

"Lady Elizabeth, I'll cut you a deal," his sly words interrupted her thoughts, "You're such as sweet, pretty, bubbly little girl. I'm sure you could find thousands of men that would care about you. Let me have his soul, and you can go and find someone who doesn't shudder at the mere thought of a future with you."

"I would rather die for Ciel than to try to live without him," Elizabeth confirmed, "Why don't I cut you a deal: eat _my_ soul, and leave Ciel alone."

"As intriguing as that offer is, I must eat my lord's soul," he stated.

She hit the table with her fist, "What...what is his soul supposed to taste like anyway?"

He licked his lip and laughed, "It will be delicious beyond compare, and by the way you are acting, I'll get to eat your soul as well. It will be a nice appetizer for the meal your beloved betrothal will provide for me."

She just pursed her lips, there was no proper response to that kind of sentence.

"Tell me now, that you don't hate him," he dared, "He decided to let his own soul get eaten for something as petty as revenge, hid it from you, and let you risk your life to protect him. I told you before, you _are_ his Queen, a chess piece, and that's all you are to him. Tell me now, that you don't hate him."

"He is an idiot, nonetheless," she replied, and she made the slightest of grins cross her face, "I love him," she gave Sebastian a determined look, "and I will do anything to protect him."

"Your devotion is adorable. I'll even wait a little while," he declared.

So she stared at him angrily, he stared at her with an amused look, and determined, she was to protect the most important thing in her life.

* * *

**A/N: How many story lines did I start? Like, three? Well, I got three bunnies to handle.**

**I am almost to one hundred reviews! Help me in my conquest.**

**Next Time:**

**_His Butler, Blue_**


End file.
